Road Chip w J
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: Here is the final Alvin and the Chipmunks movie- with J of course! R&R!


_**A/N:**_ WARNING! There is a MAJOR twist in this that some of you might not like. (M x J) Of course it hasta do with J… and Miles… and their— What?! Did you think I was actually tell you! Read and find out. But I'm sure you already got the picture… Enjoy!

 ** _***I made this rated K+ so everyone can read it, but there are just some parts that are a little rated T-ish (language, romance, drama)***_**

* * *

 _ **Road Chip w J**_

The Chipmunks were throwing a 'little' birthday party for Dave. They held the camera in front of them to make a video for Dave. "Are we rolling?" Alvin asked. Theodore got his face in the camera. "Okay, we're rolling" he said "Dave's birthday message, take 1." Theodore pointed the camera at Alvin and Simon. They smiled nervously into the camera. "Happy Birthday, Dave!" they exclaimed in unison. "We know how hard you've been working on Ashley's album, so we thought it would be fun to surprise you with a little party" Alvin explained. "Hey! I thought you said this was a going-away party for us" Brittany recalled, putting her hands on her hips. "Uh..." Alvin said.

***CUT***

The camera was turned back on. "Take 2" announced Theodore. "To celebrate your birthday, and The Chipettes leaving to guest-judge American Idol, we thought we'd throw you a small get..." Alvin cut himself off when he was getting a call from Jazzy-J. "Hold on, that's the DJ!" Alvin says. "Wait, DJ?" Simon questioned. Alvin took the call.

***CUT***

"Take 3" said Theodore. "Okay, Dave. So-" Alvin was interrupted again. J shrank and flew past many people. She landed on the table. "Alvin!" J scolded and he cringed slightly, turning to her. She walked towards him, making him back up. "You threw a party without Dave or my permission?! What the f-"

***CUT***

When it was turned back on, Alvin began again. "Okay, fine, so it might be a medium-sized get-together" he said nervously. "Alvin, did you hire someone to build a half-pipe in the back yard?" Simon asked, taking of his glasses. "Of course not!" Alvin replied "The party planner did." J sighed, dragging her hand over her face. "You hired a party planner?" Simon questioned disapprovingly. A woman with an iPad came up to them. "No, he did not hire a 'party planner'." She said.

"Oh, thank goodness. For a minute there, I..." Simon says, reapplying the glasses to his face. "l am an _event_ planner" She corrected. A man in a blue apron came up behind her. "Marco, I'm done giving you instructions" the woman told him, not even turning her body for the response. "Oh, boy" Simon said. "We are so screwed!" said J.

***CUT***

Theodore was filming again. "Dave, it's all good. It's just us." Alvin assured, chuckling nervously. Simon and J paced behind Alvin. Nothing too cra..." Alvin cut himself off when he realized the party behind them was on the screen. "Theodore! You hit the flip button!" Alvin said. "Oops! Um, hi." Theodore said into the camera.

***CUT***

They got some girl to film for them. "So, the guest list got a little out of hand" Alvin said nervously. "A little?" Simon asked sarcastically. "Dave, I had nothing to do with this!" Simon says. "Neither did I, I swear!" J added. "Hey, dude! That lamp is not a toy!" J scolded and flew off. Suddenly Redfoo got his face in the camera. "Happy Birthday, Dave! Whoo-hoo!" he exclaimed. "Redfoo is here?" Simon asked. "Yeah, he is, because I got him here. The Redfoo, from a little band called The Foo Fighters" replied the event planner. "What?" asked Redfoo.

***CUT***

"Well, there's no way to sugarcoat it, Dave. The cops are here!" said Simon. Alvin came and shoved Alvin out of the way. "Ow..." Simon whined. "And they're having a blast!" Alvin added. The cops were holding up the limbo stick for the Chipettes. "Happy Birthday, Dave!" exclaimed they. "This does wonders for my glutes!" says Brittany. "This party is the least we can do for you, Dave" said Alvin. "Yeah! Giving up songwriting to produce? Buying a new house? We know you've done all of this for us" Simon agreed. He pulled his brothers and J close. "We love you, Dave!" They all say in unison.

***CUT***

"Happy Birthday, Dwayne" said the party planner and walked away. "It's Dave!" corrected Redfoo.

***CUT***

A man with many pizzas. "I got 40 cheese pizzas here for a, uh, Theodore" he said. "Whoo-hoo! Pay the man, Si" Theodore says and walked off, leaving Simon with his jaw hanging open. J rolled her eyes and closed it.

At the DJ, Alvin and Brittany danced. "Redfoo! You ready to rock this party with a little Party Rock?" Alvin asked. "Oh, you like the classics. But I got a new one for you," Redfoo replied "Juicy Wiggle!" Redfoo began the music. "This is my jizz-am!" exclaimed Brittany. "Oh, cool!" said Eleanor as she danced with Theodore.

Simon and J tried to keep things under control. But J bumped into a really cute guy. "Hello there…" she said flirtatiously. The guy helped her up. "Care to dance?" he asked. "Well, maybe just one dance" J responded and she was taken into the crowd. "But J we have to…" Simon tried but she was already gone. He grunted and went to Jeanette.

 _I walked into the party  
r I seen somethin' I never saw  
Everybody was movin',  
groovin'  
Girls, they were  
dancin' on the bar  
Now this wasn't  
no ordinary dance  
Hey, man, why is everybody  
swimmin' in a trance?  
I couldn't figure it out  
like your grandpa's riddle  
I asked 'em what they doin'  
and they said...  
ALL: Juicy wiggle!  
Now move your hips  
and dance like fish_

MAN: Get juicy  
Get juicy  
Yeah, get juicy  
ALL: Get juicy  
Get juicy  
Get juicy  
ALVIN: Get juicy!  
REDFOO:  
Two girls was shakin' it  
I jumped in the middle  
I asked 'em what we doin'  
and they said...  
Juicy Wiggle!  
Get juicy

"Oh, yeah! I'm in." Theodore said and hopped to the dance floor.  
"Show 'em what you got, Theo!" Eleanor encouraged.

Theodore began brake dancing _  
_"Whoo-hoo!" exclaims Theodore.

 _Get juicy  
_ "He's so smooth" Eleanor commented. _  
Yeah, get juicy_

"Whoo! Yeah!" yelled Theodore. He was thrown in the air. "Whoo-whee!"

 _Now I done  
just lost my mind_

People were skateboarding on a ramp into the pool. "Is that safe?" Jeanette asked her counterpart. "No, it is absolutely not" Simon replied and hopped to the ramp.

Meanwhile, Dave had just driven into the driveway to see many people crowding the inside and outside of his house. "What the…?" he wondered.

"Um, excuse me, young lady? The launch ramp is closed." Simon told a girl on her skateboard. "Hey, "Simon's gonna go!" Someone announced. "No, no, no, I'm not going. I was just explaining that this is really..." Simon started. The girl removed her foot from her skateboard, releasing Simon to go down the ramp. "High!" Simon splashed into the water. "That was awesome!" Simon exclaimed after he surfaced "I'm definitely going again." Everyone cheered.

"Boys" Jeanette sighed, resting her head on her paw. "Tell me about it" J said. "The guy I just danced with bailed on me for another girl." She pointed to them in the crowd. "Well, she's not nearly as beautiful as you are" Jeanette complemented. "And who knows? Maybe your next love is closer than you think?" J smiled. "Thank you, sweetheart" she says and kissed her cheek. "Anytime, J" returns Jeanette.

Alvin stood on the DJ table. When I say Party, you say Alvin!" Alvin said to the crowd "Party!" Dave began walking through the crowd. "Alvin!" shouts everyone, including Dave who was trying to get his attention. "Party!" Alvin yelled. "Alvin!" everyone returned. "Party! screamed Alvin. Dave unplugged a switch. "Alvin!" he bellowed. "Um... Surprise?" said Alvin nervously. "Whoo-hoo!" Theodore says as he spun like a top, but stopped when he saw Dave. "Uh-oh." "Oh, boy" said Simon and hid himself in the water. "Oh, s***" J said to herself. "Uh, if anyone needs us, we'll just be... Across the country" Brittany said as she and her sisters hopped away.

Dave held the door open for everyone to leave. "Over there, come on. Party's over" he said, directing people out the door. "Oh, thank you. Yeah, that's mine" Dave took a guitar from someone about to leave with it. Oh, you had to grab one last one? Yeah. Okay. Enjoy that, yeah." After everyone had exited the house, he closed the door.

Dave turned to the chipmunks and J in the living room. "Were you surprised?" Alvin asked. "No, I wasn't surprised, and you wanna know why?" Dave responded "Because #Davesparty was trending on Twitter." "Nice!" Alvin exclaimed and Dave gave him a look. "I mean, sorry" Alvin recovered. "I know my work schedule is tough. But I thought you guys were old enough to take care of yourselves. But I guess you're not mature enough for that" Dave said "That's insulting We are very mature." Alvin defended. Theodore farted, getting everyone's attention. "Sorry. Pizza toots" Theodore chuckled.

"And J. Whatever happened to setting an example; for Alvin especially?" Dave questioned. "I know, I know. I should have put an end to it before it started. And I tried, but then I met a really cute guy and-" J was cut off. "I don't care about the cute guy! I care about my house getting torn to shreds! You know ever since your breakup with Derek, you've been so…" Dave stopped himself when he saw the hurt expression on her face.

"Look, I'm trying to start a new chapter in my life. A more stable chapter, where you guys aren't performing in a different city every night" Dave told them. "But, we love to perform" Simon stated. "You can go back to that, just not now, okay? I want you guys to have a few years of being normal kids" Dave replied. "But we're not normal kids, Dave" Theodore pointed out. "Yeah, we're multi-platinum singing chipmunks!" Alvin added and accidentally knocked over a wine bottle "Oops" he said. "Well, right now,  
you're acting like a bunch of animals who just threw a giant house party without my permission." Dave retorted.

"Does this mean no miniature golf tomorrow?" Theodore asked sadly. "It should, and normally, it would" Dave responded as he began cleaning up. "But, you're gonna give us one last chance, right?" Alvin asked. "I think he means our 158th last chance?" Simon added. "Look, selfishly, I wanna spend as much time with you guys as I can before I have to go to Ashley's album release in Miami" Dave explained. "Woo-hoo!" Alvin squealed We're going to Miami!" The Chipmunks began dancing and singing on the table.

 _Come on, shake  
your body, baby, do the conga  
I know you can't control  
yourself any longer  
Feel the rhythm of the music  
getting stronger _

"Theodore, get our Speedos! Yeah!" Alvin exclaimed. "No, no Speedos. I'm going to Miami. I only got a plus one, so it wouldn't be fair to pick favorites" Dave told them. Alvin hopped to his shoulder. "Shh... We both know I'm your favorite" Alvin said but Dave only sighed. "Alvin" he tried. "Tied for favorite? You don't even have to say with who. Blink once for Theodore, twice for Simon, three times for J" says Alvin. Dave took him for his hoodie and set him down. "Got it, no favorites" Alvin sighed.

* * *

"WAIT WHAT?!" J asked into her phone. "But the contract didn't…" she tried. "Alright, I looking at it" J's contract that allowed her to be in the movies appeared in front of her and she read it painstakingly. Her eyes widened as tears filled her eyes. "Hello?" J's boss said as she tearfully stared at the contract. J snapped out of it. "I'm still here" she responded. "Did you read it?" her boss asked. "Yes," she replied, biting back a sob. "After the completion of the final movie of the series, I must leave and never return to dedicate the rest of my life to being J the Superfairy, crime fighting superhero."

Although her boss was still talking, she hung up the phone and walked over to the Chipmunks and Dave who were getting ready to play mini golf. Alvin couldn't help but notice the distraught look on J's face and the tears in her eyes. He hopped to her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Hey, gorgeous" he rubbed his cheek against hers. "You wanna tell me what's wrong?" J wanted the comfort but she didn't want the Chipmunks to have to worry about her leaving. "There's nothing wrong, baby" J held him in front of her.

"The fourth movie began." She informed. "The last one?" Simon questioned. "Yup" said J through watery eyes. "You sure you're okay?" Simon asked, hopping to her shoulder and wiped away a tear she couldn't hold. "Because we could-" Theodore tried hopping to her chest. "I'm fine!" J snapped and everyone was taken aback. J wiped away her tears. "Let's go play mini golf" she said in a more excited tone.

* * *

It was Simon's turn for golf. Everybody was bored out of their minds, waiting for him to hit the ball. "Wind, 35 degrees, out of the northwest. Okay, tail up. 10, 10 degrees down. Shoulders up, shoulders down. Shoulders to the left, shoulders to the right. Tail in, tail out" He murmured to himself as he prepared to hit the ball. "Ugh. While we're young, Simon" said Alvin. "Loosen the grip, loosen the grip. Not too loose, not too loose, Simon." Simon continued. "Any day, now." Dave says. "And my concentration is broken. Now I have to start all over" Simon huffed. "Oh, great! Let's start this charade again." Complained Alvin. "Seriously?!" J asked. "Oh, come on!" Theodore said. "This isn't the PGA Tour, Simon." Dave told him. "Exactly. But this is what it's all about. Just four dudes and a girl playing some golf" Alvin said.

"Actually, that reminds me, uh, I invited a friend to join us" Dave said. "Ooh, is this the famous Samantha we've been hearing so much about?" asked Simon moving his eyebrows up and down. "It is" Dave answered. "David!" Alvin said, dipping his golf club and kissing it. "Ooh la la" comments Theodore. "Congrats on the girlfriend!" exclaimed J. "Dave and Samantha sittin' in a tree..." sang Theodore. The chipmunks and J laughed. "Very funny, guys" Dave said sarcastically. "Anyway, it's starting to feel kind of serious, so I thought an introduction would be nice" said Dave.

"You must really like this girl, Dave" said Alvin. "I do, and I hope you guys do, too Dave replied. "Yeah. Any girlfriend of yours is a girlfriend of ours" Simon said. "Yeah, that's not screwed…" J said sarcastically. "That sounded way less weird in my head" Simon blushed. "You think?" Alvin asked with disgusted face. "Awe, Dave's in love!" Says J excitedly. "Lucky you. I suck at love…" she sighed. Dave squeezed her shoulders. "You'll get there, sweetheart" he told her and she smiled.

Dave's phone beeped and he looked at it. "She's here. How do I look?" Dave asked as he stood up. "Well, uh... You know? Looks." Alvin chuckled. "Alvin! This is no time for honesty" Simon says. "You look great, Dave. That sweater makes you look like a cozy grandpa" complemented Theodore. "Thanks, Theodore" returned Dave. He turned to J. "You look fine, Dave" She told him and kissed his cheek. "Go get her!" she encouraged. "Thanks!" Dave said as he began walking away. "Watch them!" "I will!" J called to him.

Simon went back to his ball. "Okay, where was I? Shoulders up, shoulders down" Simon began again."Oh, brother. Hit the ball, already!" Alvin yelled in his face. "Okay!" Simon wacked the ball with his club and it went rolling down the course. "Look at it soar! Follow me, come on guys!" Simon said as he and the chipmunks went after the ball. J shrank, sprouting wings and followed them. "Wow!" exclaimed Theodore. "Awesome!" shouted Alvin. "Come on!" Theodore said. "Great job, Si!" J applauded.

The chipmunks hooped through a bear mouth. "Follow the ball!" says Alvin. "Through the mouth!" Simon says. "Open wide!" Theodore chirped. "Whoo-hoo!" Simon, J and Alvin jumped through some holes easily but Theodore struggled. "Hurry, Theodore!" said Simon. J pulled him out. "I'm going as fast as I can!" Theodore squeaked. "Turn, turn!" Simon said as they made a turn to follow the ball. "My wind calculations were accurate!" The ball approached the hole. "Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! It's a hole-in..." Simon started.

Someone stepped on the hole, preventing the ball to go in it. "No! Why?" Simon cried and fell to his knees. Excuse me, that's my brother's ball" Theodore told him politely. "Oh, uh, this ball? No, no, this is my ball" said the boy. "What? I just hit that beautiful shot." Simon said. "Tell you what, let's compromise, and we'll call it no one's ball" the boy threw Simon's ball into the water. "Hey! I'm warning you. You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." Alvin said as the chipmunks hopped onto some crates. "Yeah!" Theodore added. "Awe. I'm terrified. Ah!" he replied mockingly and laughed. He picked up Theodore by his hoodie. "What, what? Ouch! Wait!" and placed him on a windmill. "What are you gonna do?" the boy asked him as the windmill carried him up. "We will continue this conversation when I'm back" Theodore said.

J flew to them, full-sized, and removed her wings, panting. "God, you guys are fast!" She said. "I saw everything!" She walked over to the boy. "No one messes with my boys, got it, Mr. All That?" He was lost in the clouds, watching how her waves bounced over her shoulders as she spoke. "And quit looking at me like that, you weirdo!" The chipmunks were also disturbed by the way J was being starred at. He snapped out of it when he heard his friend call. "Hey, dude, it's your turn." "Oh, yeah." He went back to his friends. "Whatever! I don't even need that ball!" Simon yelled. "Si's right, you're not worth it!" Alvin agreed. "Yeah!" said Simon. "What a creep!" J shivered.

Dave and Samantha met up with them. "Oh, Dave, thank goodness" says Simon. "Hey, Dave" Alvin greeted. "Hey, guys. This is Samantha. Sam, these are my boys and my girl." Dave introduced them. "Hi" said Samantha. "Hi" returned Theodore, still circling around on the windmill. "That's Theodore. He might be the smallest, but he's got the biggest heart." Dave said. "Ooh, we've heard a lot about you" says Alvin. Samantha offered to shake hands but Alvin kissed it instead. "Enchante" he said and Samantha laughed. "I can tell that you're trouble." she said. "If by trouble, you mean irresistible, then guilty as charged" Alvin replied. "Alvin, of course" said Dave.

"And there's Simon" Dave pointed to Simon. "So, you're a doctor?" Simon asked. "I am. Did Dave mention that?" Samantha responded. No," Simon chuckled. "you're- you're wearing a stethoscope." Samantha removed the stethoscope from over her shoulders. "Yes, I am. That's embarrassing" she said. "Would it be okay if I tried it?" Simon asked. "Simon…" Dave said. "Yeah, knock yourself out" Samantha replied and handed it over. "Oh, thank you" responded Simon. "Ooh! Do me! Do me!" J exclaimed and sat next to Simon. "Alright, c'mere" he said and placed the medical tool on her chest. "And that's J" Dave says. "Hi, hi!" J greeted cheerfully and Samantha chuckled. "Heart rate is smooth and steady, 400 BPM." Said Simon. "So, it's beating?" Theodore wondered. "Of course it's beating" Dave told him, taking the stethoscope from him.

"It's so nice to finally meet you guys" Samantha says. That boy came up to her. "Oh, and this is my son, Miles" introduced Samantha. "Son?" Alvin's eyes widened. "Oh, no" said Simon. "Ah, Jeez" J said. "You guys have a lot in common Miles is also a musician" said Samantha. "Yeah, I've heard you're pretty good" complemented Dave. "Thanks, Mr. Seville" Miles thanked. "So do you have fairy dust and wings too?" J asked sarcastically. "That's really funny, J" he returned, overly laughing at the joke. J rolled her eyes. "Oh, brother" huffed Theodore. "We thought this was the perfect place for you guys to get to know each other better" Samantha stated as Alvin and Simon looked at each other jaw dropped. "Yes, so behave, okay? And Theo, get down from there" Dave added. "I'll get him" Miles told them as they left. He took Theodore off the windmill and held him by his hoodie. "So, back to our conversation" Theodore said. "No hard feelings, huh?" Miles asked.

J grabbed Theodore from his hands. "Don't you _dare_ touch my boo" she snapped. "Your boo?" he questioned. "Yeah, I give everyone nicknames" replied J. "Do I get one?" Miles asked with a grin. J gave him a look before she smirked. "Sure, I'll call you badass" she said. "Cool" he replied and J grunted. "Now it's only fair if I give you one" Miles said. "This ought to be good" J said. "How about I call you gorgeous?" asked Miles. Alvin got very angry. "WOAH, NO! That's what _I_ call her!" he yelled. "Sweetheart?" asked Miles. "Dave calls me sweetheart" J told him, folding her arms. "Daisy?" he questioned and J made a face. "No? How about Juliette? I'll be Romeo." he asked and everyone's eyes widened. "Definitely not!" she told him, taking a quick glance of the camera recording them. "Really? I think Juliette suits you." Miles said. "I bet it does... but no!" J rolled her eyes"Alright," he said. Miles moved closer to her and she didn't move back. He looked straight into J's green eyes and she stared right back into his blue. "How about angel eyes?" J gave a small smile. "O-Okay" she responded. The chipmunks exchanged glances. "So let's have some fun" Miles said.

* * *

Dave and Samantha went to check on their kids. "Hey, you guys having fun?" Dave asked. "Yeah, just getting some cotton candy" Miles replied. "All right" Dave says and they walked away. Miles pulled Simon out of the cotton candy machine with some cotton candy on his head. "This is not my idea of fun" Simon said as Miles ate some of his head. Theodore hopped to him. "Mmm... Yummy" he started licking Simon head cotton candy. "Theo!" yelled Simon. J came and giggled. "Awe, let me clean you off" she said, taking him from Miles. "Thank you, J at least somebody-" he cut himself off when J ate the rest of it off his head. "J!" he shouted. "Sorry, sweetie, but you're tasty" J returned and kissed his cheek.

* * *

"Where did Theodore go?" Simon asked. "I don't know; I haven't seen him since the last hole" Alvin replied. "I hope Miles didn't do anything stupid like selling him" J said. Miles was trying to sell him to a kid. "What do you think?" Miles asked him. "Uh, twenty bucks seems like a lot of money for a chipmunk" said the kid. "He's a talking chipmunk. Go on, plump and juicy, say something" says Miles. "Um, I also sing" Theodore said. "Ooh...Yeah, yeah, yeah... a" he sang. The kid gave Miles the money for Theodore.

* * *

"This isn't like Theo to wander off" Simon stated. "I know" agreed Alvin. "Why don't you check the river?" Miles suggested and hit Alvin with his club right into the water. "Chip shot!" Miles exclaimed. "Whoa!" Alvin yelled. "Alvin!" J gasped. "You jerk!" she stomped on his foot. "Ouch!" Miles yelped, holding his foot. J flew to the water and grabbed Alvin. Then returned to Simon and Miles with a shivering Alvin in her arms. "Shh" she said as she stroked him. Simon looked scared as Miles was about to hit him with the club. "Try it and I swear, your next!" J growled and Miles dropped the club. J picked Simon up and cuddled him as well as Alvin.

* * *

"Guys, I found him" announced Simon as he, his brother and sister approached the kid in which Theodore was sold. "Give us back our brother!" Alvin shouted. "Yeah!" Alvin added. "I just paid twenty bucks for him" the kid replied. "He's not for sale!" Simon told him. "I want forty" the kid said. "What?" J asked. "He's a talking chipmunk" the kid pointed out. "I also sing" Theodore added. "Theo! You're not helping" Simon says. Theodore began singing and Dancing.

 _I like big butts  
and I cannot lie  
You other  
brothers can't deny  
When a girl walks in  
with an itty bitty waist  
And a round  
thing in your face  
You get sprung,  
wanna pull up tough  
Cuz you notice  
that butt was stuffed_

"Ugh! Fine!" Alvin gave the kid the forty bucks. Theodore was handed to J. She kissed his forehead.

"I hope you're happy, Theodore. That was all of our allowance" said Alvin. "And I _never_ wanna hear you sing that song again; it makes me sick!" J added. "Sorry. I was born to perform" Theodore responded. Samantha and Dave met up with them. "Great news, fellas. You get to hang with Miles all day" said Dave. "And the hits just keep on coming. Ugh" Alvin rolled his eyes and Miles smirked. "Sam got a page from the hospital, so I'm going to take you five to the studio with me" Dave told them. "Alright, be good" says Samantha and kissed Miles' cheek. "Bye, Mom" said Miles. "Bye, honey" Samantha returned. "Don't forget your stethoscope" said Simon. "Oh, yeah" says Dave, offering it to her. "Oh. You know what? Keep it" Samantha replied. "Thanks" Simon says. "Break a leg" Dave called to her. "That doesn't really apply to doctors, Dave" Alvin pointed out. "Right… Good luck!" Dave tried. "You'd kind of hope your heart surgeon doesn't need luck" Simon told him. "Uh... Have fun!" Dave recovered and Samantha waved goodbye. "Nailed it!" Theodore chuckled.

* * *

Dave drove to the studio with the Chipmunks, J, and Miles. "Look, paparazzi" said Theodore. "I guess they heard we were coming" Simon says. They hoped to the paparazzi. "Hey, guys! Ah, it is good to see you. Can you get one more from this side?" Alvin asked. "Yeah" Theodore added. "Guys, they aren't here for you, come on" Dave told them. "There she is! Ashley!" someone shouted.

 _Oh my love  
Let me be your fire  
We're a thousand miles up  
And I'm 'bout to get higher  
Feel my heart beating  
Out my chest_

Ashley Grey stepped out of her limo, leaving everyone in awe, especially Miles.

 _You're the only prayer I  
need to make me feel blessed  
Oh my love  
Let me be your fire  
We're a thousand miles up  
And I'm 'bout to get higher_

Miles spilled his soda on Theodore. "Hey!" Theodore squeaked as he was drenched in soda. "What the heck?" asked Simon. "Oh, nice, Miles" Alvin scoffed. "Ugh! Yuck!" said Theodore. The paparazzi started to run towards Ashley and the chipmunks tried to dodge them. "Oh, no!" says Simon. "Hey!" yelled Alvin. "Ow!" wined Theodore. "Hey, down here! Watch it, hey!" Alvin shouted. "That's my tail!" Simon squealed. "Excuse me" Ashley pushed through the crowd to the chipmunks. "First, can you guys apologize for trampling my friends?" she said and helped Theodore up. "Awe, sorry about that, guys" Ashley apologized. "Thank you, Ashley" Theodore thanked. The chipmunks scurried to J. "Yeah, thanks" J added. "Sure" Ashley returned.

"Miss Grey, when are you going back on tour?" someone asked. "Miss Grey, over here" somebody said. Ashley was about to enter the building when Miles came to her. "Oh, hey, you know what? Let me, let me get this for you" he offered and tried to open a revolving door. "Oh, you know, I think it's Push." Ashley said. "Oh, yeah, you know, of course" Miles pushed the door quickly as Ashley went inside. "Whoa. Okay" she said. Miles shook his head; he acted so stupid! "Looks like Mr. Macho isn't as cool as he thinks he is" Alvin commented.

* * *

 _Hey! Hello, you know  
You're making me love sick_

 _You like my dynamite  
I'm like tick, tick a…_

Ashley sang on one side of the glass, the chipmunks, Miles, and J sat on the other. "Oh, man. I didn't realize how boring it is to be on this side of the glass" Alvin sighed. "Would it help if I did this?" J stroked Alvin's back. "Yes" he giggled. "Yeah, why aren't you guys in there? I thought you were, like, super famous or something?" Miles asked. "One day, you're throwing back pink lemonades on Diddy's yacht in Saint-Tropez..." Simon started, leaning back on the couch.

"Ooh, jackpot!" squeaked Theodore when he found a potato chip on the couch. "...and the next, you're eating stale chips you find in the couch" Simon finished. "I miss it" said Theodore as he was about to take a bite of the chip. "Uh, uh... Theodore, couch chips are for talent only" Barry, the sound producer, stopped him. "Awe" Miles said and J hit him. "Dude!" She scolded him. "Really, Barry?" Theodore asked with sad eyes. "Alright, you can keep it. Just don't tell anyone, okay?" said Barry. "Whoo-hoo! Yum" Theodore ate his couch chip.

* * *

Dave and Samantha were having dinner at El Cholo Spanish café. "We did it! We successfully introduced our kids to each other!" Samantha exclaimed and they high-fived. "And then, you performed open-heart surgery" Dave added. Please, after being a single mom and a med student, I could do this in my sleep" said Samantha and Dave looked at the stethoscope over her shoulders. "And I wore my stethoscope out again, didn't I?" Samantha asked and took it off. "I thought it was cute. And I like people to know I'm dating a doctor" he told her loud enough for their waitress to hear as she placed their salads on the table. "Alright, I guess my life is a little more hectic than I'd like to admit" Samantha confessed. "I get it" Dave replied, placing his napkin on his lap.

"So, I have to ask. The boys and J? Are they, like, your adopted kids, or... How does that work?" Samantha questioned. "J is part of this family and always will be. I call her my daughter the boys call her their sister. Sometimes we say it enough times we believe it. As much as I wish it were true, she's not. She has her own family on another world. Here, she's J Seville but at home she's—well, I can't say her real name because of her secret identity." Dave explained. "As for the boys, I don't know, I never really thought about it." Samantha nodded and played with her fork in the salad for a moment. "What?" Dave asked. "They're lucky to have you" Samantha told him. "Crazy idea. Have you ever been to Miami?" Dave wondered.

* * *

At home, the chipmunks and J were watching the Chipettes judge on American idol. J was chipmunk-sized scratching Alvin's back during a commercial. "Right… left… up… more, more" Alvin instructed. "Make up your mind already!" J said. "More… right there! Right there!... Yeah…" Alvin sighed. J removed her hand from under his sweater and let him sit up. "Thanks" he said and kissed her cheek. "You're welcome, now you gotta do me" J said and lied on her stomach. "Alright" replied Alvin and scratched her back hard enough to make it slightly red.

"Ow! Not that hard, Alvin! I don't need a claw permanently stuck in my back! Get off of me!" she yelled angrily. Alvin was taken aback. "S-Sorry" Alvin apologized and removed his paw from her back. He got up and hopped to the other side of the couch, hugging himself as he replayed the moment in his head. J sighed, embarrassed by her behavior. She went to Alvin. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, baby" she told him. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He replied. "I know. And I know I've been a little off lately. I'm sorry" J said. "C'mere" Alvin held out his arms. Alvin gave J a hug that triggered tears in her eyes. "I'm gonna miss your hugs" she said. Alvin pulled away. "What do you mean? Where are you going?" Alvin asked.

Before J could even think of a response, the show came back on. "Look, it's back on" she said, laying against Alvin. Alvin put his arm around her, rubbing her arm to relax her but it only made her more tense. They watched the TV. "I'm sorry to have to do this... but you're going to Hollywood!" Brittany exclaimed. The contestant jumped with excitement. "Ugh! I've always wanted to say that! Why did they get to move out and do all this cool stuff?" Alvin complained. Uh, well, Alvin, girls are scientifically proven to mature faster than boys" Simon stated. "You got that right!" J laughed, messing up Alvin's hair. "Ugh, whatever" Alvin groaned.

Dave came through the front door. "Hey, guys" he greeted. "Dave!" Simon and Alvin says. "Hi" Theodore said. "Hi, hi!" J greeted. "Sorry I'm late. I had to pick up a few things on the way home" Dave said and placed a brown bag on the counter, before heading to the pantry. "No worries" Alvin responded. "We've just been ruminating on why we still live at home" Simon added. "So, what'd you guys think of Samantha?" Dave asked. "Oh, she's awesome" Alvin replied. "We loved her" Simon agreed. Theodore stared at the brown bag. "Ooh, leftovers" he hopped to the counter. "Ooh, I can't wait. Oh, I can taste it. Yes! Yummy." Theodore took out a box with a ring inside. "Oh. I can't eat this."

Alvin hopped to Theodore and took a closer look at the ring. "Whoa! That is a serious engagement ring. Wait a second. That means Dave is going to ask Samantha to marry him" Alvin said, panicking. "Hold on, we don't know that. They've only been together a few months, so you're probably overreacting" Simon tried to make sense of things. "Yeah" added J. "But what if it's true?" Theodore asked. Dave was coming back. "Uh-oh. Here he comes" Theodore kicked the ring back into the bag and Alvin pushed the bag back up. "Act casual" Alvin said. Dave came in to see the chipmunks doing weird poses. J rolled her eyes. Dave chuckled. "What are you guys doing?" he asked, amused. "Don't ask me. I have no idea" J said. Theodore lost his balance and fell off the counter, but J caught him and set him back on the counter. "Uh, yoga. Downward munk?" Alvin replied as they got out of their uncomfortable positions.

"Well, that's great to hear that you guys like Samantha, because. She's gonna become a big part of my life" Dave said and Alvin nudged Simon. "Oh, and good news. My plus one isn't going to waste. She is coming to Miami with me." Dave grabbed the bag with the ring and left the room. Alvin nudged Simon twice. "I'm standing right here. I can hear what he's saying" Simon told his brother, annoyed.

The chipmunks and J watched Dave put the bag in a safe in his room. "I've always wanted a mom" says Theodore. "Guys... if Samantha is our mom, that makes Miles..." Alvin began. "Our brother" Simon finished, putting a paw over his chest. The chipmunks had horrible thoughts of Miles using them as sponges to wash his car, chasing them with a lawn mower, and using the as ornaments for the Christmas tree. "No!" Theodore cried as he breathed into a popcorn bag. "Deep breaths, Theodore. In and out. It's going to be okay" Simon says. "What are we gonna do?" Theodore asked.

* * *

Early next morning, the chipmunks hatched a plan to steal the ring. "Guys, it's time. Operation ring retrieval is a go. No ring, no proposal. No proposal, no Miles" Alvin said. J, who was sleeping beside him, yawned and sat up. "Dave isn't getting married; he's probably just holding it for a friend" J suggested. "Yeah, right. C'mon, we're doing this" Alvin replied. The hopped down the stairs, Theodore fell behind. "Theo, fall in line, soldier" Alvin says. Theodore caught up. "Oh, brother" he said. "Oh brother is right" J added.

Alvin rolled to Dave's bed and cawed and others came in. Alvin made a bunch of other signals. "Alvin, what... Are we doing a charade?" Simon asked, trying to figure it out. "Oh, cool. Two words..." Theodore guessed. "No" Alvin said. "First down? What are you... Two syllables. Sounds like..." Simon questioned. "Is it a movie? First word." Theodore wondered. "A song?" asked Simon. "Angry" Theodore tried. "No, guys. Theodore, he wants you to keep an eye on Dave. He also said that he, Simon and I will get the ring" J explained. Alvin smiled and gave a thumbs up. "How could you possibly know that?" Simon asked. "I picked up a thing or two when he was in catatonic shock. Let's go" J answered.

Theodore watched Dave as J, Simon, and Alvin went to get the ring. "There you are" Simon got his stethoscope. They checked in with Theodore, who gave a thumbs up. Dave sneezed on him and Theodore gave a thumbs down with a disgusted face. "Let's do this" said Alvin and held one end of the stethoscope to the safe, while Simon listened and put in the combination. J opened it when he was finished. "Yes!" Alvin whispered excitedly. "The bag's gone" Simon noted. "No" said Alvin. "You mean that bag over there?" asked Theodore pointing to the bag on a chair. "And I'm back to yes" Alvin said.

Dave's alarm clock went off. "Uh-oh" says Theodore as Dave began to wake up. "And right back to no" Alvin said. "Abort. Abort. Let's go" Simon says and they put everything back the way they found it. Dave shut of the alarm clock and noticed the boys and J. "Guys... what are you doing in here?" he asked. "Uh... Well... We... just wanted to spend as much time as possible with you before you left for Miami" Alvin answered nervously. "Yeah" said Theodore. "Alright. I'll make breakfast" Dave got out of bed. "Whoo-hoo! I love breakfast" Theodore stated, flipping off the bed. "Alvin, grab it" Simon told Alvin. "Ooh, ooh, Belgian waffles, pancakes. So excited" says Theodore as he, Simon and J follow Dave to the kitchen. Alvin grabbed the bag and slid it under the bad before joining the rest of his family.

* * *

Later that day, Dave was getting ready to leave for Miami. "Okay, guys. Miss Price from next door, she's gonna peek in on you, make sure you're all right" Dave said. "What? She's nuts. We should be the ones checking in on her" Alvin replied. "Well, after that big party you guys threw, I don't feel very comfortable with you guys staying here unsupervised. You got it?" Dave told them. "But they're not unsupervised, Dave, they're with me" J pointed out. Dave shook his head and J sighed. The doorbell rang. "Oh, that must be Samantha and Miles" said Dave.

Theodore choked over the waffle he was eating. "Miles?" Alvin asked. "Yeah, he's going to stay with you guys for a few days. "So, you don't feel comfortable leaving us alone, but you're okay leaving us with that psychopath?" Simon questioned. "Ah, Dave… There's only one guestroom and it's mine. Miles is taking the couch. Cuz I can't sleep in the same room as that-that creep!" J said. "No, he's a great kid. It'll be fun. You know, it'll be, uh, a good bonding experience for you guys" Dave says. "Uh, I'm pretty sure Miles would interpret 'bonding experience' as super-gluing us together" said Simon worryingly.

Dave opened the door and let them in. "Hi. Wow. Great place" Samantha complemented. "Oh, thanks. Make yourself at home. Mi casa, su casa" Dave said. "Gracias, David, que es muy generoso de abrir su casa" Miles spoke in Spanish. "Wow. That's really impressive. I actually don't speak Spanish" Dave admitted. "He said that it's very generous of you to open your home" Simon translated. "Yo tambien hablo espanol y no enganar con su rutina de muchacho bueno" Simon said in Spanish. [TRANSLATION: I also speak Spanish. And you're not fooling anyone with your good boy routine.]

"Estoy enganado todo el mundo. No tienen ni idea que voy a hacerte mi sirviente personal. Pero me encanta a tu hermana. Ella es tan hermosa." Miles replied in Spanish, thinking J couldn't understand, followed by a fake laugh. [TRANSLLATION: I'm fooling everyone. They have no idea that I'm going to make you into my personal servant. But I love your sister. She's gorgeous.] J joined the conversation. "Que? Pensabas que no entiendo? El espanol es en mi sangre, Miles. No se toque a mis hijos ni me haga su amante!" she said and used the same fake laugh as he did. [TRANSLATION: What? Did you think I couldn't understand you? Spanish is in my blood, Miles. You will not touch my boys nor make me your lover!] Miles blushed slightly. J held Simon and walked away.

Samantha and Dave didn't know what they were saying, and thought it was a friendly conversation. "Alright. I guess this is it. Have a great weekend, guys. And boys... try to show me you can handle some independence, okay? J don't let them do something stupid" Dave said. "I'll do my best but you don't seem to have much faith in me" she said so softly that Dave and Samantha couldn't hear. "Alright, bye, sweetie. Be good." Samantha kissed Miles' cheek. "Okay" Miles said. "Alright. Here we go. I can feel the bonding happening already" Dave says as he and Samantha left. "We're gonna be doing tons of bonding" said Miles and closed the door. "Where's the Super Glue?"

* * *

Miles locked the chipmunks out of their house. He was playing a guitar video game. "Miles, if we're going to make this work, we need to talk" said Alvin. "Feels like it's working. But, good talk" Miles says sarcastically. "You can't shut us out forever" Theodore tried. "He means emotionally, but, I want to focus on the physically shutting us out of our own home part. I have to pee!" Simon banged on the window. J came through the portal and grunted. She turned the TV off. "Hey!" yelled Miles and turned to realize it was J. "Oh, heyyy" he said, happy to see her, and stood up, but she pushed him back down.

"Seriously, Miles? Locking the boys out? Oh, you badass!" she opened the door and let the chipmunks inside. "Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee!" Simon yelped and scurried to the bathroom, but Miles was in his way. "Excuse me Miles!" he said, trying to pass him. J used magic to make him float out of the way. Simon hopped out of the room and J dropped him. "What just happened?" he asked. "That's called magic, my friend" J helped him up, accidentally pulling him too close. They both chuckled nervously. "Sorry for dropping you" J apologized. "It's cool" he replied.

"Having him for a brother? This is gonna be bad" Theodore squeaked. "Brother? You guys are so naive. "Trust me, this thing with Dave and my mom is temporary" said Miles. Simon came and hopped to J's shoulder. "If by temporary you mean, 'till death do they part,' then yeah. Totally temporary" Simon responded. "Not with this again…" J shook her head. "What are you talking about?" asked Miles. "He's talking about marriage, Miles. Wedding bells. Dave liked it and he's gonna put a ring on it" Alvin told him.

The chipmunks went to Dave room to show Mile the ring. "A bag of tissue" Miles said, looking in the bag. "What?" Simon asked, taking a look for himself. "Scandalous" says Miles. "It's gone" Simon stated. Ugh. He must have packed the ring last night before bed" Alvin said. "He's going to propose to Samantha in Miami" Simon gasped. "So you think we're all gonna become, like, one big happy family?" Miles asked. "No one said happy. No offense to your mom. She actually seems quite wonderful" Simon says. "Yeah. It's you we're not thrilled about" Alvin added. "Well, the feeling is mutual" replied Miles. "And you guys can keep Dave too. My dad died when I was little and I've done just fine without one." Sympathetic looks grew on the chipmunks' and J's faces. "Oh. I'm sorry, Miles" said Theodore. "Yeah, I could never imagine my life without my dad" J added. "Don't be. I didn't know him" Miles says.

Miles walked to the living room and the others followed. "If Dave and my mom do get married, they'll wanna have their own kids. And you're not even Dave's real sons, you're just a bunch of chipmunks that he calls his kids. Before you guys know it, you'll be back out in the forest. Holding your nuts all winter" he said and threw a nut at them. "Hey!" Theodore squeaked. "Shut up, Miles! Don't listen to him" J says. "First of all, that's what squirrels do. We are chipmunks" Alvin spoke up. "Um, Alvin, chipmunks do that too" Simon corrected. "And the fact that I didn't know that, is exactly why we cannot end up back in the forest" replied Alvin.

"But, Dave wouldn't do that to us" Theodore's ears flattened. "He already has. Why do you think you guys are here and my mom's in Miami?" asked Miles and took a bite of a waffle. "Meeting of the Munks. J, you too" Alvin said. J shrank and flew to them as they met on the coffee table. "I don't want Miles to be right any more than you do, but it all kind of lines up. New job, new house, new girlfriend, new family" Alvin explained. "I don't want to go back to the forest" Theodore whimpered. "And I am definitely not going to end up related to that guy" Simon added, pointing to Miles, who gave a large burp. "Hmm. Nice form" commented Theodore. "Gross!" said J.

"Here's the deal, Miles. We all go to Miami to stop this proposal, and then we never have to see each other again" elucidated Alvin. "I'm in. Can't get you chipmunks out of my life fast enough" agreed Miles. "That's the smartest thing you've said since we met you" said Alvin. "No, the idea is stupid! So stupid! And I promised Dave I wouldn't let you do anything stupid!" J said. "Too late" Alvin responded.

They all packed and were heading outside. "Are you sure there's enough money in your piggy bank?" Theodore asked. "Guys, it's a credit card. We'll get five tickets. Stop worrying" Miles replied. "Hello, boys, J" Miss Price greeted. "Hey, Miss Price" they returned. "I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you, so I think I'll use... this one" Miss Price pointed to her right eye. The boys and J pretended to laugh at her joke. Miss Price left. Miles bent down to the chipmunks. "How are we gonna get to Miami if she's gonna be watching us?" he asked. "Guys, I have a plan" Alvin said. "Oh, the four words society fears most" Simon says.

Three sleeping squirrels slept on the table. "I can't believe that worked" said Miles. "It wasn't so much me as it was the peanuts dipped in cough syrup" Alvin stated. "That's really messed up. Respect." Miles fist bumped Alvin. "Thank you!" he returned. "Alvin, these aren't even chipmunks. They're squirrels." Simon pointed out. "Beggars can't be choosers. Besides, once we put them in the shirts from the Alvin, Simon and Theodore dolls, Miss Price won't be able to tell the difference." Says Alvin. "Yeah, let's do it." Miles said. "Ooh, oh! I get to change me!" Theodore said. "God help me" J put her hand to head.

 _ **At The Airport**_

"I can't believe I maxed out my mom's entire card in only two tickets" Miles said. "We're fine. Just stick to the plan" Alvin said, he was in his backpack. "I'm starting to think I should go through cargo with Theo" Simon said anxiously from Mile's shirt. "Shh. Be silent. Be still" Miles pushed Simon into his shirt. "And you. Get in there." He stuffed Alvin into the bag. "Ow! Easy!" Alvin yelped. "Both of you guys" Miles said as he closed the zipper on the bag. "Watch the zipper" Alvin huffed "Who knows what you're carrying in this thing." "Next!" said a security guard.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Theodore held onto a cat carrier to sneak in cargo with the pets.

* * *

After placing their luggage on the belt, a woman said "Go on through." J and Miles stepped through. When the backpack went through the x-ray machine, it detected a suspicious object; Alvin. "W-w-w-whoa! What's that?" asked the woman. "That is a... stuffed Alvin doll. You know, from that lame singing chipmunks group." Miles explained. "Um, yeah. I'm gonna need to see what's in that backpack, please" the woman told him. "Oh, no." Simon says from Miles shirt. "Yeah. Um, it's just a doll" Miles said. "Chucky was just a doll" the woman pointed out.

Miles took Alvin out of the bag, who stayed as still as possible. "This is Alvin. It's what the 'A' is for." Miles said. "He does a lot of bending and back up." Miles bent Alvin's body up and down. It was torturing, but Alvin tried to remain still. "He does splits" Miles forced him into a split. "He can twist. Like Linda Blair almost." Miles twisted poor Alvin's body and then his head. "You can use it as a weight-loss device I can feel the sweat." Miles shook him violently. "It even talks. It says, 'I'm a dumb stupid-head'" Miles pressed Alvin's stomach. "Sorry, the batteries might be a bit low" Miles hit Alvin on the belt. "Ow! I'm a dumb stupid-head!" Alvin shouted and Miles laughed.

"No, Miles, you're the dumb stupid head!" J yelled at him, taking Alvin away. "You're hurting—I mean breaking him." J stroked his head, cradling him. Alvin felt safe and secure; he couldn't help but let out an involuntary purr. The woman was very confused. "Um, he purrs too" J said. "You can put the doll back in the bag" said the woman, perplexed. Miles grabbed Alvin from J, which angered J and saddened Alvin, and shoved him back in his backpack. "Not the dark place!" Alvin squeaked.

"What I am gonna need, is for you to take a step right over there, because we're gonna need to do a quick _body search_." Says the woman and J and Miles' eye widened. "Body search?" asked Simon, worried. "Body search!" shouted the woman. "Good luck, Simon!" said Alvin. "Yeah" Miles said and went for the body search. "Oh, no. Where to hide, where to hide?" Simon panicked, squirming down Miles' pants. "Relax. Put your arms out" the woman ordered. "They're out" Miles put his arms out.

"One last spot to get" the woman searched all the way down. "I don't wanna go to jail. I don't wanna go to jail!" Simon panicked and accidentally peed nervously. "Poor baby" J whispered to herself. Miles gasped and the woman looked at him. "That's not mine." Miles said. "You just holding it for a friend?" the woman asked. "No, no, not that, not that." Simon pushed and… Miles will have to change his pants. "I don't get paid enough." The woman said. She did J and let them leave.

* * *

"Real smooth, Simon." Alvin said sarcastically. "I'm sorry! I just, I got so nervous." Simon said. "You are lucky I don't flush the both of you down the toilet!" Miles says. "Shut up!" J yelled at Miles. "C'mere, Sweetie" J held out her arms and Simon jumped into them. "It's okay; things like that happen." She rubbed his head and kissed his forehead. "Me too!" Alvin whimpered and threw himself into her arms. "It's okay; things like _that_ happen too" J pointed to Miles and he rolled his eyes.

"Did he hurt you?" J asked. "Yeah, but it's really hard to feel pain when you're hugging me" Alvin said, hugging her tightly. "Awe…" J held him close and kissed his forehead. Miles scoffed. He held his arms, waiting for his hug. "No" J told him. Miles looked down, hurt and embarrassed. J thought it was kinda cute. "Well, I'm glad we sent Theodore to Baggage. He never would have made it through Security" Simon stated as he and Alvin hopped into Miles' bag.

* * *

"Wow! Hi, everyone!" Theodore exclaimed to all the other animals in cargo. "Cold in here, isn't it?" asked he as he put his hoodie over his head. "Whoa!" shouted Theodore when the plane took off.

* * *

J was leaning on Miles as she slept, and he enjoyed it. Simon and Alvin his in the pocket of the chair in front of Miles. Alvin tapped Miles' knee to get his attention. "Miles, will you ask a flight attendant for some peanuts? We're hungry" he asked. "Yeah. I too would love a water. But no ice. It's supposed to be filthy. Ooh, which reminds me." Simon took out a wipe and cleaned the pocket they were in. "Germs, germs, go away, don't come back any other day, okay." He sang and Alvin rolled his eyes. "Shut up and stay out of sight." Miles pushed them into the pocket. "Hey! Easy!" Alvin said. "It smells in here." Simon complained. Miles put headphones on to block out the chipmunks. Then placed an arm around J, gently rubbing her back as she slept.

Alvin hopped out of the pocket. "If you're not gonna feed us, I'm going to forage." He says. Not a great idea, Alvin. We're not legitimate passengers!" Simon warned. Alvin unheeded Simon's warnings and jumped chair to chair. Alvin stopped to sniff someone's hair. "Ugh!" he said, disgusted by the odor. He jumped onto a man's head. "Oops! Sorry!" Alvin apologized. The man gasped when he realized it was Alvin. "I didn't mean to startle you" says Alvin. "I'm not startled. It's just you're... You're you." The man said.

"I am me. And, you know, if you have a pen, I'm always happy to sign an autograph for a fan." Alvin replied. The man laughed mockingly. "I'm not a fan." He said. "Okay… Well, um, I'll be seeing you." Alvin quickly left, continuing to jump from chair to chair. "Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through." He says. He finally gets to the end of array of chairs and hopped to the floor. "Now where in this tin can can I get some snacks?" Alvin asked himself. He opened a curtain to see cakes and cookies and caterers serving food. "On, baby!"

* * *

In cargo, Theodore hopped up to a cage with a monkey inside. "Hi! I'm Theodore." He introduced himself. The monkey chatters and squeals. "Shh. Inside voice. Please stop." Theodore said "You're gonna make the other animals nervous!" The monkey begged Theodore to free him. "Uh, okay, I'll let you out. But you have to promise to go back in before we land" Theodore says. The monkey chatters with excitement as Theodore opens the cage. "Got it. There you go!" Theodore said. The monkey hugged him. "Oh! Thank you, friend." Said Theodore.

Then the monkey let a bird out of its cage. "Hey!" Theodore says. All the animals begin to make a lot of noise. "Please, everyone, relax!" Theodore pleaded. "Um, Mister Monkey? Wha... Wait! Don't do that." Theodore squeaked as the monkey freed a dog. "No. Bad monkey!" the monkey blew raspberries at him before opening more cages and releasing more pets. "I asked you to stop!" He was ignored and the monkey continued. "Hey! Please! I'm begging you, Monkey Man!" Theodore entreated.

* * *

Miles isn't aware of Alvin leaving because of his headphones, music filling his ears. Though he wasn't sure what song he was listening to because he was so focused on J. Suddenly J placed her arms around Miles and he felt his cheeks burn up. Simon rolled his eyes and took Miles' headphones off. "Don't get too excited. She probably thinks it's me or Alvin" he told him. Miles looked at J, hugging him as she slept. "I don't think so" Miles responded. "Alvin?" J moaned and Miles sighed. J's eyes shot open and she gasped, jumping off of Miles and throwing herself away from him. "$* #^!" she blushed. Miles blushed and smiled sheepishly. "J, it's alright. Calm down" he told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" she hit his hand away.

J looked around. "W-where is my baby?" she asked, unable to feel Alvin's presence. "Who?" Miles asked. "Alvin. Where is Alvin?" J said, frantically. "Miles wouldn't feed us so Alvin went looking for food" Simon informed her. J hit Miles in the chest. "You moron!" J yelled. "I thought I was a badass" Miles said. "Yeah that too" J rolled her eyes. "I-I gotta look for him" J says and shrank so she could fly over everyone. "Hurry back!" Simon called.

* * *

Alvin was sloppily eating spaghetti and the man next to him was watching him with disgust. "What? You've never seen a chipmunk in first class before?" Alvin asked. "Uh, actually, I recently flew next to The Chipettes and they were ladies." The man replied. "Hey. Don't judge me. I saw Pink Flamingos." Alvin defended. "Excuse me. May I see your boarding pass?" asked a flight attendant.

"Yeah, well, funny thing about that…" Alvin chuckled nervously. J flew in and landed beside Alvin. "I am so sorry ma'am. Alvin was hungry and I was asleep and he's very impatient" J explained, grabbing Alvin's paw and staring at him sternly. But Alvin smiled at her. "Ha! Gotta run!" Alvin ran off, pulling J with him.

Alvin and J ran to J's seat. J panted. "What happened?" asked Simon. "Alvin… decided he was a first-class passenger… but I got him out of trouble." J explained and finally caught her breath. "This is the last time I save your butt, Alvin" she told him firmly. Alvin hugged her. "No it won't" he said. "I know" J chuckled, messing his hair.

The flight attendant came to get Alvin. "Simon! Run!" Alvin yelped, letting go of J. "Where? We're on a plane." Simon questioned. "I don't know! Come on." Alvin says and the two hop from chair to chair to escape the flight attendant. "Freeze! Air marshal. Don't move." Said a man holding a badge and got everyone's attention. The chipmunks halted in their places. They were in weird positions. Alvin balanced himself on one foot, his arms out as he tilted forwards. Simon balanced himself on one hand as the rest of his body wobbles. "Can we move now? This is a very hard pose to hold." Says Simon.

A monkey chattering was heard. "What's that?" the air marshal questioned. A monkey came walking through the aisle. "Uh-Oh. This can't be good." Commented Alvin, still keeping his pose. "What the..." said the air marshal. "What? What?" The monkey started to jump everywhere and everyone started to panic. "Alright! Everybody calm down! It's just a monkey. Alright?" the air marshal says. "Birds! Birds!" he yelled and ducked as many birds followed the money from cargo.

Theodore came running as dogs were chasing him. "Help! Someone save me! Nice doggy..." he squealed. "Theo! Over here! Jump!" Simon said and he and J pulled him up. J held him close. "Oh, Teddy bear! Are you alright?" J asked him, caressing his cheek. "I am now" he said. "Good" J said. "I so sorry this happened!" he apologized. J wanted to scold him but saw the vulnerable-ness in his eyes and that he was very sorry. "You know what, Theo? As long as you're safe" J held him again. "You guys too" J pulled Alvin and Simon for a group hug, pressing kisses to their foreheads. Miles waited for his. "No" J told him and he sighed.

"Birds and dogs! Oh, my God!" the air marshal shouted. "Okay, now there's a goat." He said like he wasn't surprised. "And an otter. And an otter! God!" All the animals were amok on the plane. "Uh, ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking." The pilot started. "Listen!" ordered the air marshal. "We're going to be making an emergency landing in Austin, Texas due to a herd of chinchillas in the cockpit." The pilot announced.

"Alright, you heard him! The plane's going down." Says the air marshal. Everyone began freaking out. "Not down like down-down. Safely-safely. We're not crashing!" the air marshal said, but everyone continued to scream. "You people are idiots!" said the air marshal. "We're all gonna die!" a man yelled and threw himself over a seat. "What an idiot!" the air marshal said. "Oh, great speech, Churchill." Alvin retorted. "You better watch it! Do you know who you're talking to? I am the police of the sky!" the marshal shot back. A blue and yellow macaw landed on his shoulder. "Really?"

The chipmunks, Miles, and J sat with the air marshal in his office. "Okay. Let's make sure we have everything. You released animals from cargo, and then you forced an emergency landing." He said. "We also snuck onto the plane." Added Theodore. "Uh-huh. That's right." Says the marshal. "Theodore!" Alvin shook his head. "That is three major infractions on one flight. Here's a fun fact. That's three more infractions than I've ever had in all my years as an air marshal." Suggs stated. "Congratulations on such  
a distinguished career, sir." Said Miles nervously. "Did you hear that? Because of that distinguished career, I've got a meeting with Homeland Security next week about a promotion." Says Suggs. "Another congratulations, sir." Says Miles. "Shut up!" shouted Suggs. Miles went quiet and looked down.

"What do you think they're gonna bring up when they interview me, huh? My decade of perfect service, or that one time that three chipmunks turned my flight into Noah's Ark?" asked Suggs. "Probably the time with the chipmunks." Theodore said. "Yeah." Said Suggs. Miles and his brothers glared at him. "Um, I meant the other one." Theodore said nervously. "Look, sir, what could we possibly have done to make you hate us so much?" Simon asked and Suggs bangs the table, making everyone jump. "I'll tell you what you did."

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _Years ago, Suggs loved the chipmunks almost as much as he loved his girlfriend, Anna. One Christmas, the chipmunk song was playing with chipmunk Christmas decorations everywhere. Anna appeared at the top of the stairs in her festive outfit and blond waves over her shoulders. "Whoa! Holy Christmas." She said, looking at all the decorations. She clearly did not like them though. The girl made her way down the steps and to her boyfriend. "I got a little early gift for you." He said excitedly, holding a red box with a green ribbon._

 _"Oh, James. You shouldn't have." Anna replied and tried to take the box, but he took it away and pulled out his phone. "No. Wait a second. I want to Instagram a video of your reaction." He held his phone out in front of them. "Merry Christmas!" Suggs exclaimed. "I'm breaking up with you!" she said. "What?" Suggs asked, lowering his phone. "Thanks." Anna took the gift. "And The Chipmunks? Grow up, James." Suggs mumbled, trying to find the right words. "Wait!" he said finally, but she was gone. Suggs looked around at the chipmunk decorations. They were laughing at him and he felt the room spinning. He screamed with frustration._

 ** _~End of Flashback~_**

"That's so stupid!" J folded her arms. "I'm eighteen and I _love_ the chipmunks." "You don't count, J. You love us because we've known you from before we were famous." Alvin pointed out. "Yes, but I also loved you before I met you when I saw you on TV. I was already thirte-!" J corrected. "Whatever!" Suggs interrupted. "You provided the soundtrack to my heartbreak. But now it's payback time. I am putting you three on the No-Fly List."

"What? No!" Alvin huffed. "But we have to get to Miami!" Simon says. "You can't do that!" said Theodore. "Jeez!" J scoffed. "You see, I'm an air marshal. I'm all-powerful, I'm all-seeing, and I'm all-knowing." Said Suggs. "Then you obviously know you just made that entire speech with your tie in a cup of coffee." Alvin pointed to his tie and Suggs looked down. "Okay." He grunted as he pulled his tie out of the coffee. "I'll be back in two minutes." Suggs told them. "You also still have a little parrot poop on your shirt." Alvin added. "Ten minutes." Suggs said as he was about to leave.

"And one more thing. Don't even think about leaving. I have a very particular set of skills. Skills that I have acquired over a very long..." Suggs was interrupted. "You just put your hand on an ink pad." Alvin stated. Suggs removed his hand from the ink pad. "fifteen minutes." And he left. "Whoa. That guy is the mayor of Crazy Town." Simon commented. "We gotta get you out of here, now. Let's go." Said Miles. "C'mon, babe" J let the chipmunks ride on her shoulders.

* * *

Suggs came back, chucking. "Oh, this is gonna be the best..." But they were gone. Suggs saw them get in a taxi. "Come on!" said Miles. "Really? Nobody runs on Agent James Suggs."

* * *

The taxi stopped in the middle of nowhere. Here you go. Thanks so much." Miles gave the driver the last of the money. "Well, that's as far as my money takes us." Said Miles. "Which puts us 2 hours and 30 minutes from Miami." Stated Simon. "Hey!" exclaimed Miles. "Yes!" says Alvin. "Alright!" added Theodore. "By plane." Simon finished. "Oh. Come on!" Miles responded. Alvin and Theodore groaned, and J crossed her arms over her chest. "Guys, the party is in three days. We need to get to Miami. Fast." Alvin said. "Dave might not even be proposing, guys! I promised him I wouldn't let something like this happen! I am so…"

J stopped speaking when Miles' phone went off. "And, as if we're not in enough trouble already, it's Dave." Simon said. J swore under her breath. "Oh, man." Said Theodore as he struggled to get onto a wooden crate. "Well, we cannot possibly pick up." Miles set the phone down on the crate beside the chipmunks. "We have to pick up, or Dave will know something is wrong." Simon says. "Dave's gonna know something's wrong when he sees us standing around a bunch of trash cans, in a parking lot in the middle of nowhere!" Miles retorted. "Hmm. Good point." Said Simon.

* * *

Dave call was unavailable. "Ready to go eat?" asked Samantha. "Uh... Yeah." Dave answered. "Everything okay?" Samantha questioned. "Let me check on something." Dave called Miss Price. "Hello?" she said. "Hi, it's Dave. Are you busy?" Dave asked. "Oh, hi, Dave. No, I'm not busy at all. No, I'm just dining with a friend." Her 'friend' was a cat. "What do you need?"

"All right, I'm gonna take a look. I'm right at the window." Miss Price looked into the Seville's living room. "Oh, no! They've eaten everything!" The squirrels were eating all the food as well as the couch and the table, etc. "And I mean everything!" "Yeah, that sounds about right." Says Dave. "Just like a guinea pig Armageddon!" Miss Price cried. "Well, thanks for checking on them, Miss Price." Dave hung up the phone. 'Alvin' jumped at the window and Miss Price screamed, falling backwards.

"False alarm. Sounds like they're having a blast." Dave told Samantha. "Oh, good." Samantha responded. "You ready?" asked Dave. "Yeah." Said Samantha. Dave and Samantha went for their dinner reservation.

* * *

J, Miles, and the chipmunks went inside a nearby bar. "Um, Alvin, I think maybe we should go somewhere else." Simon suggested. "Whoa, hey. Sorry, fellas. Twenty-one and over." The owner said. "But it's dark outside, and we don't have anywhere else to go." Theodore said, sadly. "Well, I wish I could help you out, but I got a bar packed with people waiting to hear a band whose singer is stuck 50 miles from here with a flat tire. So, unless you guys know anyone who can carry a tune, I'm gonna have to bid you good night." Says the owner. "How would you feel about some singing chipmunks?" Alvin asked. "Whoa! You guys really know The Chipettes?" the owner wondered. The chipmunks rolled their eyes. "Uh... Really?"

"Please welcome, all the way from Los Angeles, California... The Chipmunks." The owner introduced them and dropped the mic, making Theodore fall. People had doubt. "Warm crowd" Simon commented. "So, can you really play?" asked Alvin. "Can you really sing?" Miles returned and played his guitar very well, surprising them. "Dayumn! Respect!" J said and Miles blushed. Alvin began.

 **Alvin:**

 _Whoo! Put your hands  
together for me.  
Hm! Feels good.  
Come on, bass.  
Uh-huh.  
More guitar.  
My man on drums.  
We're taking it to the verse._

 ** _Chipmunks w J:_** _  
Ain't no place  
It ain't going on  
It's going around  
Like a Vagabond  
It gets in your bones  
Like you caught the flu  
Nah, there ain't no cure  
You just gotta move  
when you feel the groove  
Now people on the left_

 ** _Alvin:_** _  
From the left now_

 ** _Chipmunks w J:_** _  
Shake your south side  
People on the right_

 ** _Alvin:_** _  
Let me hear you say_

 ** _Chipmunks w J:_** _  
Shake your south side  
Every single girl_

 ** _Alvin:_** _  
Where my ladies at?_

 ** _Chipmunks w J:_** _  
Shake your south side  
All around the world  
Shake your south side_

 ** _Alvin:_** _  
Guitar!  
Whoo!_

Everyone was dancing along and having a great time.

* * *

Suggs got out of a taxi right in front of the bar. "This is where your guy said he dropped off the little freaks?" he asked. "Yeah. That'll be 76 bucks." Said the driver. "Okay. I'm law enforcement, so..." Suggs told him. "Great. 76 bucks." The driver repeated. "Uh, let me rephrase that. I'm the police of the sky." Said Suggs. "But we're on the ground and this is a car. So, 76 bucks." The driver replied. "So, that means nothing to you?" Suggs showed him his badge. "Nope." Responded the driver. "Okay, I'll be right back. Don't leave." Says Suggs as he began to walk to the bar. "The money!" the driver yelled. "I'm getting it!"

* * *

 ** _Chipmunks and J:_**

 _Every single girl  
Shake your south side  
All around the world  
Shake your south side  
Yeah!_

The crowd cheered. Suggs found his fugitives on the stage. "Oh, it's on." He said. "Alvin, we've got a problem." Simon gasped. "Oh, no. I'll distract him, you guys make a run for it. I'll meet you outside." Alvin told them.

"Over here." Alvin said from in a guy's beard. "Gotcha!" Suggs tried grabbing him. The guy stood up, huge compared to Suggs. "Let me explain. I have a reason to believe there's a fugitive chipmunk in your beard." He said. "You don't think I'd know if there was an animal living in my beard?" asked the guy. "I don't." said the air marshal. "Beard peanuts?" Alvin asked. "Gotcha!" Suggs tried again and angered the guy. "Uh-oh." Suggs said before the guy hit him with his head and was thrown back.

"Watch where you're throwing people!"

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Tough guys fought. "I am so sorry." Miles apologized. "Yeah, sorry about the fight." Theodore added. "Ain't no apology necessary." The owner replied. "Nothing better for business than a good old-fashioned bar brawl. Good luck, outlaws." "Thanks." said J as they left. "Hey, hey, hey. Come on, keep it in there!" says the owner. "Yikes!" squeaked Theodore.

Suggs and Alvin came face-to-face. After some _the good, the bad and the ugly_ and poses, Suggs gestures to take him on. "You come on!" Alvin said, getting bored. Suggs went at him, punching, but Alvin successfully dodged every fist thrown at him. "I will slice and dice you like spicy sushi roll!" said Suggs. "Missed me!" Alvin said, jumping all over the place. Suggs hit a bowl of popcorn, causing it to fly in his face. "Ha! Ha! You want some butter with that?" Alvin said sarcastically and took the chance to run away. Alvin squirted water in Suggs' face. "Drinks are on you!" he laughed.

Alvin found toothpicks and threw them at Suggs, throwing him back. "Ow, ow, ow..." Alvin flipped as he threw the last one which hit his nose. Suggs tried to hit Alvin with a stick but he protected himself under a medal bucket. The impact of the stick on the medal threw Suggs back, giving Alvin a chance to escape. "So long, Suggsy!" he said. "Get out of the way, hillbillies! I need to get out of this bar ASAP!" Suggs said to two guys in his path.

* * *

Miles, J, Simon, and Theodore jumped in the taxi. "Hey, we gotta get out of here." Miles told the diver. "But where's Alvin?" Simon asked. "We're gonna leave, man!" says Miles. "But Alvin…" J said. "I'm waiting on a guy that owes me 76 bucks." The diver said. "Ah!" Suggs yelled as he was thrown out a window. "You mean that guy? You know what, we'll double it." Mines responded. "Alright." The driver agreed. "But Alvin's not here yet!" Simon says. "Forget about him, let's go!" Miles closed the door. "Please, no!" J entreated tearfully as the car drove. "Wait, wait!" Alvin called, trying to catch up. "There he is, there he is!" Simon said. "You..." Suggs got up and chased him. "Come on, let's go, come on! Come on, Alvin! Hurry, hurry!" they told Alvin.

"I gotta get him!" J says. "No that's dangerous!" warned Miles, grabbing her hand. "He's my brother, Miles!" J argued. "No, he's not." Said Miles and J took her hand away. "Maybe not… But he's my best friend and I love him!" J said tearfully, making Miles speechless. "I'm coming, baby!" chipmunk-sized, J swooped down and grabbed Alvin, safely bringing him to the car. She held him as close as she possibly could. Alvin wrapped his tail around her waist, rubbing his cheek against hers. J calmed him down. "Thanks for saving me" he said. "No problem." J placed a kiss on his nose. "I can't believe you'd leave without him!" J yelled. "I never thought I'd meet a bigger jerk than Alvin yet hear we are." "If Alvin is such a jerk, why do love him?" Miles asked. "Because he's cute, furry, and gets away with it" J rubbed Alvin's head.

Suggs was still chasing them. "You little hood rats! I will pounce on you! I will..." He ran into a sign. "Whoopsie." Said Alvin. "...take a little nap." Suggs fell unconscious. "Nightie-night, Suggs" J giggled.

* * *

"So, how much is this gonna cost?" Asked Miles. "To the nearest bus station, $32." The driver answered. "Oh, we're a little short." Miles said. "How short?" questioned the driver. "About 32 bucks." J said nervously. The car stopped in the middle of nowhere. "Have a nice night." The dive says as his passengers get off. "Easy for you to say. You're not the one who has to sleep outside!" Alvin kicked the dirt in front of him. "Thanks for nothing! Drive safely!" Simon said and everyone stared at him. "What? I hope he gets home safe."

* * *

The chipmunks weren't able to get comfortable on their tree branches. "Ouch!" whined Theodore. "I got a splinter in my tail." Alvin complained. "Ow! I can't sleep without my pillow." Says Theodore. "Ow! I don't suppose they make Tempur-Pedic tree branches, do they" Simon asked. At the bottom of the tree, laid Miles, who had his arm around J and she didn't argue. "Seriously, guys? You're the ones who are supposed to be comfortable sleeping in trees, not us." Miles said. "We're not talking to you, okay? Not after you tried to leave me behind!" Alvin crossed his arms. "First, awesome, because I don't wanna talk to you either. And second, you guys would've done the same thing to me." Miles replied.

The chipmunks made their way down the tree. "No, Miles, we actually would have waited for you." Alvin corrected. Yeah, we're in this together. You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." Said Theodore. "I've heard your lame family motto, man. It's a bunch of crap. People look out for themselves. It's biology, it's what animals do." Miles stated. "Well, on behalf of animals everywhere, I find your attitude insulting." Simon said. "Call it whatever you want, man. It's true. What, you think my dad was thinking about anyone other than himself, when he left me and my mom?"

J sat up and she and the chipmunks looked at him. "But, I... I thought you said your dad was..." Simon said. Miles sighed and looked away from them. He looked like he wanted to cry. "Right, um... He might as well have. He left when I was only five." Miles said. "Sorry, Miles." Theodore says. "Miles…" J put a hand on his shoulder. "Whatever. I don't care, you know? I've done just fine without him." Miles replied. "Miles, listen. If Dave and your mom end up together, he's a good person. He would never bail on you." Alvin told him. "Then why are you making this trip?" Miles asked, but the chipmunks couldn't answer. "Right. Because you think he's gonna ditch you, too. Look, dads are overrated. Eventually, you will get over him leaving." Miles said. "Really?" asked Simon. "Yeah." Miles replied.

"No, guys, you won't. Because Dave won't leave you, ever. He loves you just as much as I do." J said "And look, Miles, I'm really sorry about your dad but don't take it out on other people, stop making them worry about things like this. Cuz they'll always have Dave." Theodore hopped to her lap. "And we'll always have you too, right?" he asked. J hesitated. "Right. I'd you anything for you guys." J set Theodore down. "What, so you'd die for them?" Miles asked. "Of course. I got shot in the gut once so Alvin wouldn't get hit" J said. "Really?" Miles questioned. J showed him the scar. "But I'm proud of this wound because I spared someone's life" said J. "Dave got shot too, trying to help Alvin. He was there for him. And he always will be." "But what if he does bail on us?" Theodore asked. "Then I'll look after you, okay?" "Really?" Simon asked. "Yeah." J answered. The chipmunks smiled sadly, curling up and went to sleep.

"I get how not having someone like that around could have this effect on you." J looked at Miles who looked at her straight in her eyes. She sighed and pulled him up. Miles bit his lip to keep it from wobbling. "Hey, you want that hug now?" J asked and Miles nodded, giving a sad smile. "C'mere." J pulled him close and Miles let out a shaky breath, holding her tightly. She ran her hands up and down his back. J heard sniffles but wasn't sure if he was crying over her shoulder until she felt hot tears against her skin. "Okay, shh" she rubbed his head. "I'm so sorry" J felt so bad for him. "You alright?" she asked him, pulling from the hug. J held his face in her hands and wiped away his tears with her thumb. "Yeah, thanks" he smiled.

J kissed his cheek and felt it burn under her lips. "I _never_ let myself cry in front of anyone, but, you-you make it so easy…" Miles said and let another sob escape his throat and blushed slightly. "I'm sort of an expert at these kind of things." J replied. "I'm the 'shoulder to cry on' in the family. I take care of everyone weather from cleaning to fixing boo-boos, I'm the closest thing they've ever had to a mother. And I'm gonna miss that. Don't get me wrong your mom is great, it's just… I don't feel as needed. Dave doesn't trust me anymore and we don't have the bond we used to. It's been a while since I heard him say 'I love you' or 'it's okay, I'm here.' I always say that! I-I'm always there for everyone, but who's there for me?" J said and looked down, not believing she just spilled her guts to him.

Miles seemed to get her every word. "I'm there for you" he told her. "Yeah, next thing you're gonna say is that you're not a total jerk face, just misunderstood." J said sarcastically. Miles smiled but there was no mirth, then laid back down, turning his body. "No, Miles. I'm sorry I'm a bitch." J apologized, regretfully. Miles wiped the fresh tears from his eyes before sitting up again. "Well, you're the prettiest bitch I ever met." He chuckled and hugged her again. They pulled from the hug and stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Miles leaned in. "Um, well I guess we should get some sleep, huh?" J asked. "Yeah" Miles stopped himself and laid down. J brushed his hair back and pressed a kiss to Miles' forehead. He smiled, though he would've preferred the lips. "Goodnight, Angel eyes" he told her. "Goodnight, Badass." J returned and they both laughed.

J realized the chipmunks were awake and watching. "How much did you see?" she asked. "Only all of it" Simon said. "Great…" J rolled her eyes. "We will _always_ need you, J, alright? Especially if Dave dumps us. And Dave loves you, even if he doesn't say it." Alvin says. "Is that why you've been acting so strange?" asked Simon. "No" J responded. "Then what is?" Alvin asked. "I can't do this right now, guys." J said. "Do what?" Simon asked. "This. I can't talk about it… I- what's bothering me will hurt you just as much as it hurts me." J says and the chipmunks were taken aback. "Well, if it affects us too, shouldn't we have the right to know?" Simon asked. "Y-Yes" J replied. "Well?" Alvin asked.

"I'll tell you eventually, okay? Just not now. I don't need you guys or Miles to be crying all the way to Miami…" J said. "Crying?" Theodore asked. "What does this hafta do with Miles?" Alvin questioned. "It hasta do with _everyone_. Everyone that I care about and cares about me!" J said. "What?! This must be serious! What's happening? Is this a matter of life or death?" Simon panicked. "No, but it will feel like it… Look, I don't have a bathroom to lock myself in right now so please, don't force me." J says. The chipmunks flinched slightly and then nodded.

There was a moment of silence. "J? Do you love Miles?" Theodore wanted to know. J looked at Miles, sleeping beside her, and smiled. "Yeah, I-I think I do" J answered. "Follow up question; you know he tried to kiss you, right? If you love him, why didn't you meet him half way?" Alvin asked. "I didn't know what you guys would think" J replied. "Go for it, J. He needs you as much as you need him." Simon says. "And if you're happy, we're happy" Theodore added.

"Hmm. If you really love him, you kiss him before the movie ends. If you need tips, you're looking at a kissing maestro" Alvin says. J didn't really want to start a relationship and then leave. "I don't know, Alvin." She responded. "Awe, scared you'll lose?" Alvin grinned and J growled. "Alright, what happens if I don't?" J asked. "If you don't, you hafta do my laundry for a month" Alvin smirked. "It's a bet!" they shook on it. J would love to kiss Miles and if she doesn't get a chance to, she wouldn't be around for a month.

"Bedtime" J told them. "Night" the boys yawned and went back to sleep. J laid down beside Miles, who wrapped his arms around her, and she wrapped her arms around him. She smiled at him and placed a kiss to his jaw only inches away from his mouth. Miles smiled and held her close. J rested her head on his chest. Even though they were sleeping on an uncomfortable tree, it felt like they were on clouds under the full moon.

* * *

They started walking down the road in the morning. The chipmunks were exhausted. "I can't... I'm too tired." Theodore collapsed. "Dude! Are you joking?" Miles turned to them. "I can still see the tree!" J laughed. "Oh." Said Simon. "Huh." Alvin says, looking at the tree. "Come on, it's ten miles to the bus station. Can't you go any faster?" Miles asked. "Um, not to split hairs, but given that our legs are 90% shorter than yours, we're technically walking 384% faster than you are." Simon informed. "Nerd alert!" Miles slighted. "Oh." Simon said. "Jerk alert!" J shot back.

"Fine. Come on up." "Really?" Theodore's eyes lit up. "Changing my mind in three..." Miles said. "Alright!" Alvin says. "Yes!" exclaims Theodore. "Two... one." Miles continued. "Come on, come on!" says Simon. "Whoo-hoo!" Alvin exclaimed. They climbed to Miles' shoulders. "Oh, thank you." Thanked Simon. "Oh, sweet!" said Theodore. "Ooh, hey me too!" J shrank and flew to his shoulder. "Now this is quite an efficient way to travel." Simon commented. "Yeah. I could go for miles on Miles." Joked Alvin. "Oh, my God, that's so bad." Says Miles. "Wow, Alvin" J agreed and laughed. "Then why are you laughing?" Alvin asked. "Because that was so bad." Miles said. "I think that joke missed by miles." Theodore says. "Oh, God, it's contagious!" J laughed.

* * *

 ** _Chipmunks w J:_**

 _My grandma and your grandma  
Sittin' by the fire  
My grandma told your grandma  
"I'm gonna set your flag on fire"_

Dave and Samantha walled along the beach.

 ** _Alvin:_** _  
Talkin' 'bout hey now!_

 ** _Simon, Theodore w J:_** _  
Hey now!_

 ** _Alvin:_** _  
Hey now!_

 ** _Simon, Theodore w J:_** _  
Hey now!_

Dave and Samantha dined by the water and went canoeing.

 ** _Chipmunks w J:_** _  
lko, lko, un-day  
Jock-a-mo fee-no ai na-na  
Jock-a-mo fee na-na_

Dave and Samantha danced with each other.

To earn money, the chipmunks and J sang while miles used a barrel as a drum.

 ** _Chipmunks w J:_**

 _See that man  
all dressed in green  
Hey!  
lko, lko, un-day  
He is a man  
He's a lovin' machine  
Hey  
Jock-a mo fee na-na_

 ** _Alvin:_** _  
Talkin' 'bout hey now!_

 ** _Simon, Theodore w J:_** _  
Hey now!_

 ** _Alvin:_**

 _Hey now!_

 ** _Simon, Theodore w J:_** _  
Hey now!_

 ** _Chipmunks w J:_** _  
lko, lko, un-day  
Jock-a-mo fee-no ai na-na  
Jock-a-mo fee na-na_

J flew to Miles' shoulder, distracting him. They were about to kiss when they realized he accidentally started using Alvin and Simon's head as the drum. "Sorry" they told them.

* * *

Suggs was still hunting them down. He was at the tree they slept on. "Yeah, this is where I dropped them, alright." The driver said. "Look how obvious these tracks are. Amateurs." Suggs took a picture with his phone.

* * *

 ** _Chipmunks w J:_**  
 _lko, lko, un-day  
Jock-a-mo fee-no ai na-na  
Jock-a-mo fee na-na_

They earned enough money to afford a bus ticket.

 ** _Alvin:  
_** _Talkin' 'bout hey now!_

 ** _Simon, Theodore w J:_** _  
Hey now!_

 ** _Alvin:_**

 _Hey now!_

 ** _Simon, Theodore w J:_** _  
Hey now!  
lko, lko, un-day_

Dave and Samantha went to an aquarium.

 ** _Chipmunks w J:_**  
 _Jock-a-mo fee-no ai na-na  
Jock-a-mo fee na-na_

They all got off the bus. "Only 863 miles to go." Miles said.

* * *

"Did some chipmunks jump on your bus?" Suggs asked. "Um-hmm. They bought a ticket to New Orleans." Replied the woman behind the desk. She showed him the footage. "You know that's not normal, right?" Suggs said and she shrugged.

* * *

 ** _Chipmunks w J:_**

 _Jock-a-mo fee na-na  
Jock-a-mo fee na-na  
Jock-a-mo fee na-na_

The crowd cheered. "Alright! Nice!" said Miles. "Yeah, wahoo!" J high-fived Miles. Theodore looked in the hat. "Alright! A tater tot! Looks like our luck is finally turning around." He says. "It's not." Suggs said. Miles dropped his drum sticks as well as his jaw. "Oh, no! Suggs?" Simon asked. J pulled them away from him. "Hello, boys." Suggs says. "How did you find us?" Simon questioned. "I'm an air marshal! Law enforcement's my life. Now, we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way." Suggs replied. "My brothers and I would like to discuss our options." Alvin said over J's shoulder.

"You only got one option; chipmunk jail. With tiny little bars, and a tiny little barbed wire fence, and a tiny toilet, and a tiny yard where you can lift your tiny little weights!" Alvin and Simon looked frightened as J held them tightly. "It sounds adorable." Theodore commented. "Hey!" someone said to Suggs, distracting him. "Guys, slingshot. On three." Alvin said. "Now, I don't have all night." Suggs turned back to the chipmunks. "One, two, three!" Theodore was slingshot where the sun don't shine. Suggs screamed with pain. "Oh, nuts. We chose the hard way." Alvin said and took the chance to get away. "Hope you're okay." Said Simon.

"He's coming!" Alvin shouts. "Watch out, gangway!" Miles yelled. "Hurry, Theodore, run!" Simon says. "Let's go! Come on, hurry up!" shouted miles. "Excuse us! Come on, Alvin! He's coming!" said Miles. "Go, Miles, go!" exclaimed Theodore. "Excuse me, I'm sorry. In here! Come on!" Miles said. "God, why did I agree to this?" asked J. "Whoo, I think we lost him." Alvin looked back. "Hey!" Suggs yelled. "Disregard." Alvin added. "Come back here!" Suggs yelled and ran after them. "Excuse me, pardon me. There's a crazy guy chasing us!" Simon says. They finally lost him in the parade.

Suggs stopped to catch his breath. "You look tired, baby. Here you go." A woman offered him a drink. "Oh, thank you so much." Said Suggs and drank the glass. He spits it out. "Nice one, Suggsy!" Alvin said from on a drum. "That tastes like fire!" Suggs says. "It's moonshine." The woman stated. "Fire, please put it out!" Suggs says. "Wash it down with this, here." The woman gave him another glass. "Um, ooh..." Alvin said. "That's butterscotch." Suggs stated. "Butterscotch liquor." The woman added. "Ooh!" Suggs exclaimed. "And moonshine!" the woman laughed. "Hi, Suggs!" Alvin said. Suggs tried to grab him but he was tromboned in the face and knocked out. Miles and J laughed hysterically. "Thank you, Mr. Trombone." Said Theodore. "This calls for a celebration! Hello, New Orleans! Direct from our Austin to Miami Comeback Tour, we're The Chipmunks!" Alvin introduced and everyone cheered. "ls everybody ready to get their funk on?" asked Theodore.

 ** _Chipmunks w J:_**

 _This hit  
That ice cold  
Michelle Pfeiffer  
That white gold  
This one for them good girls  
Them good girls  
Straight masterpiece  
Stylin', wilin'  
Livin' it up in the city  
Got Chucks on  
with Saint Laurent  
Gotta kiss myself,  
I'm so pretty  
I'm too hot  
Oh, yeah!  
Call the police  
and the fireman  
I'm too hot  
Oh, yeah!  
And my band 'bout that money  
Break it down  
Girls hit your hallelujah  
Whoo_

 _Girls hit your hallelujah  
Whoo_

 _Girls hit your hallelujah  
Whoo  
'Cause Uptown Funk  
gon' give it to ya  
'Cause Uptown Funk  
gon' give it to ya_

 _'Cause Uptown Funk  
gon' give it to ya  
Saturday night  
and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch  
Come on  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey!  
A' Hey!  
Hey, oh!  
Stop  
Wait a minute  
Fill my cup  
Put some water in it  
Take a sip, sign a check  
Julio, Get the stretch!  
Ride to Harlem, Hollywood,  
Jackson, Mississippi  
If we show up  
We gon' show out  
Smoother than  
a fresh jar of Skippy  
I'm too hot!  
Oh, yeah!_

"What's happening? What's happening?" asked Suggs, stoned.

 _Say my name  
you know who I am  
I'm too hot  
Oh, yeah!  
And my band 'bout that money  
Break it down  
Girls hit your hallelujah  
Whoo  
Girls hit your hallelujah  
Whoo  
'Cause Uptown Funk  
gon' give it to ya  
'Cause Uptown Funk  
gon' give it to ya  
Saturday night  
and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch  
Come on  
Yeah, come on!  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, Oh!  
Uptown Funk it up,  
Uptown Funk it up  
I said Uptown Funk it up,  
Uptown Funk it up_

Dave and Samantha were having dinner. "This whole day has been incredible." Said Samantha. "It's been the perfect day." Dave agreed. "Coming up, The Chipmunks are back." The news reader says. "What?" asked Dave. "You heard me. Alvin, Simon and Theodore are making some noise in the Big Easy..." she continued. "Excuse me, could you turn that up, please?" Dave asked. "Yeah, sure." A girl made it louder. "When I say 'Party,' you say 'Alvin! Party!" Alvin said. "Alvin!" everyone yelled. "Oh, no." Samantha said. "Party!" Alvin says. Dave even saw J drinking in the background. "Alvin!" she yelled along with everyone else. "Party!" Alvin shouted. "AAALLLVVIIIINNNN!" Dave screamed.

* * *

Alvin could almost hear Dave screaming his name. "Did you guys hear that?" he asked. "Hear what, babe?" J asked. "Huh. Never mind." Alvin said and laid back down on J's shoulder. "Guys, last night was one of the best nights of my life." Miles said. "It was pretty crazy." Alvin commented. "Even that Suggs guy hung out with us." Theodore said. "Yeah, he's not that bad after all." Alvin says. "Nah, guys he was totally wasted. When he wakes up, he's gonna go right back to hating us." J told them. The phone buzzed and Simon looked at it. "Hey, we missed a call from Dave. And a text. 27 of them." Simon says. "Uh-oh." Theodore squeaked. "Oh, no." said Miles. "Ah, crap!" J said.

* * *

Suggs woke up. "Where am I? What is this?" he asked and shrieked when he realized it was another person. "Suggs!" said Vitto. "Who are you?" Suggs asked. "It's Vitto, the band's manager, remember?" Vitto replied. "The only thing I remember is being attacked by a trombone." Said Suggs. "Oh, right, yeah. You got that crazy bump on your head. You didn't care, though. You just wanted to party! We hit every jazz club in the Quarter." Says Vitto. "What do you mean, We?" Suggs questioned. "You, me, and those dope chipmunk dudes!" answered Vitto. "I partied with those tree-skunks?" asked Suggs.

"They're the ones who dared you to get that sassy tattoo!" Vitto told him. Suggs unbuttoned his shirt and gasped when he saw 'Sugg life' tattooed to his chest. "How could I have let them talk me into this?" Suggs wondered. "Oh, no. You asked for that one. The other one was their idea." Vitto stated. "What 'other one'?" questioned Suggs, turning to him. Vitto pointed to the mirror. There was a tattoo of the chipmunks on his back and it read 'munks for life.' Suggs screamed.

* * *

Miles, J, and the chipmunks sat in the airport. "This is where they told us to meet them, right?" Alvin asked. "Well, yelled at us to meet them." Theodore added. "Hopefully they had time to cool off on the plane." Miles said. "There you are." Dave says with Samantha at his side. "Dave!" the chipmunks and J says. "Mom!" said Miles. "Don't 'Dave, Mom' us." Dave says angrily. Samantha stopped him. "You know what, Dave? You're an artist, and you're emotional, and you follow your heart, but maybe I should take the lead on this one. You know, we keep a level head. Throw them a little Good Cop." She said. "Okay" Dave agreed. "

Samantha turned back to them. "Don't you 'Dave, Mom' us. Do you have any idea how terrifying it is to find out that your children are 2,000 miles away from where they're supposed to be?" Samantha scolded and everyone was looking at them. The chipmunks, Miles, and J were scared. "This is Good Cop?" J asked Miles and he nodded. "You are lucky that there are witnesses, because I am so mad right now that I could just spit! Right here, on this floor!" Samantha continued. "Okay, okay. Okay, okay. Nice Good Cop." Dave said.

"Dave, I swear, it wasn't as crazy as it looked on TV." Alvin says. "Oh, really? Well, let me just pull up some of Theodore's tweets from last night." Dave took out his phone. Alvin pushed Theodore. "'Only one word to describe this night, Crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy.' Or, 'if you wanna get crazy, go to New Orleans. It's the craziest. Or, 'In a New Orleans Jazz Parade, so crazy.'" Dave read some tweets. "We're really sorry, Dave." Simon apologized. "Sorry's not gonna cut it this time, guys." Dave told them.

Dave turned to J. "I thought I told you not to let them do anything stupid." Dave said. "I tried! Do you know how many times I saved their asses in the last twenty-four hours?" J stood up. "Don't take that tone with me young lady! I trusted you with the boys and I catch you drinking?" Dave says. "It's not like I was stoned, Dave. I had one glass. Chillax!" J folded her arms over her chest. "Chillax? Who are you and what have you done with my J?" Dave asked. "Stop that!" J yelled. "Stop what?" asked Dave. "Treating me like 'daddy's little girl.' I'm not that same insecure 13-year-old when I met you. I'm eighteen and I can make my own decisions like drinking, okay?!" J huffed.

"J, don't you-" Dave was interrupted. "Don't what? You are not the boss of me! I am not your daughter and you're not my father, so stop acting like it!" J snapped and covered her mouth, preventing any more words from escaping her lips. Everyone was shocked. "Oh my God, Dave! I-I'm so sorry!" J said with watery eyes. She felt her legs get weak and sat down, thinking about what she had just said. "Oh my God" J covered her face in shame. Dave was speechless, with a hurt, yet sympathetic expression on his face. He wasn't what to do, or how to reassure her. It's not like J to blow up like that.

"Allow me" Miles said to Dave and hugged her, running his hands up and down her back. "Okay, shh." He soothed. "You alright?" he asked him, pulling from the hug. Miles held her face in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Yeah, thanks" she smiled, "You're good at this." Miles chuckled. "I learn from the best." He kissed her cheek and she giggled nervously when she realized Dave and Samantha were watching. The chipmunks laughed. Alvin wiggled his eyebrows. Miles and J glared at them, blushing.

Dave thought nothing of it and checked his watch. "If it were up to me, we'd be going home, but I gotta get back to Miami." He said and the chipmunks got excited. "Do not smile. You guys are grounded in Miami and also when we get back to LA." Dave told them and they frowned. "When are we not grounded?" Alvin scoffed. "You'll be so old, your fur will be gray." Dave replied. "Yeah, that goes for your fur too, Miles." Samantha added. "I don't have fur." Miles pointed out. "Well, whatever you have is grounded for a long time. Let's go." Samantha said and started walking.

"Huh. They didn't kill us after all." Alvin said. "Feels like a win." Miles commented. "Hey, guys, Operation 'No Proposal' is still on." Said Alvin. "Yeah!" Simon says. "All right!" Theodore replied. Simon and Theodore chest-bumped. "High... Oh, fist." Simon fist-bumped Alvin and it hurt. "Ow!" Simon shook it off. "Give me some." Alvin offered to fist-bump Miles. But since he's so much bigger, he pushed them down. "Oh, sorry." Miles apologized. "Take it easy!" said Theodore. "Guys, come on." Dave ordered. "Jeez." Alvin said. J picked them up and they joined Dave.

"Here you go." A lady behind the desk gave Samantha her ticket. "Thank you." Samantha told her. "You're welcome." The lady returned. "And may I see your ID, please?" she asked Dave. "Yes." Dave gave her his ID. "Thank you." She said.

Samantha pulled Dave to the side. "Hey, um... Are you sure about this? Because if this three-ring circus is too scary for you, I totally get it, and we could just go back to LA. I mean, you wouldn't be the first guy to head for the hills once we showed our crazy cards." She told him. "Please, your circus only has one ring." Dave said and looked at the chipmunks. "La-la-la-la-la-la! La-la-la-la-la-la!" Alvin mocked, sticking his tongue at Simon. "Stop looking at me." Simon crossed his arms. "Mine's the three-ringer. You're the one who should think about heading for the hills." Dave replied. "I'm not going anywhere. Except to get us a coffee. I'll meet you at the gate." Said Samantha and left.

"Sir?" the lady said. "Is there a problem?" Dave asked. "Problem? What problem?" asked Simon. "There sure is." The lady turned her computer around. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were on the No-Fly list. "Oh, man." Said Theodore. "Oh, right." Alvin said nervously. "Whoopsies." Theodore says. "That." Alvin said. "Guys." Dave sighed. "Oh, nuts." Alvin says.

* * *

Dave had to drive to Miami. "Seriously, guys, the No-Fly List? Come on!" Dave said. "At least we're not on the No-Drive List." Theodore replied. "There's no such thing as a No-Drive List, Theodore." Simon corrected. "I'm sure you guys will find a way to start one." Dave says. "Let's not overreact, Dave. The only reason we left home in the first place..." Alvin was cut off. "Guys, not now, okay? I worked my butt off on Ashley's album, and because of you four, I might not even get to the record release! Not to mention, you've ruined this trip for me and Samantha." Dave scolded. "It's just, when you took Samantha to Miami..." Theodore started. "Theodore, I'm not in the mood to hear it." Dave said. "But Dave, we don't..." Alvin tried. "Alvin, don't. You'll just make it worse." Simon said.

J sighed and put her arms around them, letting them rest their heads on her shoulders. She kissed their foreheads. "Everything'll be alright" J told them, tears in her eyes. She was lying to herself. Alvin sighed, and kissed her cheek. "When are you gonna tell us what's wrong, J?" he asked. She didn't answer. She just hugged them tightly. "Just remember that I always love you, okay? No matter what I say, no matter what happens, I love you boys so much" J told them, but it only worried them more. "Yeah, we love you too" Simon said. "Always" Alvin added. J smiled.

* * *

Suggs, persistent as he is, was still hunting the chipmunks down. "Thank you for nothing." He says to a woman, annoyed. "Agent Suggs, Air Marshal." Suggs showed his badge to a man. "I'll be with you in a moment, sir." The man replied, busy on the computer. Okay, you're gonna regret that." Suggs says and waited as he put together some papers and had some trouble stapling them. Suggs got frustrated and stapled it for him, crumpling them slightly. "Did you help three chipmunks get their rental car today?" he asked. "Yeah, they came in. With some guy and a girl, probably their dad and sister." The man answered. "Probably not their dad or sister, because he's a human, that girl is a fairy, and they're chipmunks!" Suggs said. "Hey! Families come in all shapes and sizes, sir. It's not for me to judge. We don't do that here, at Miss Bee's."

"Okay, this is how it's gonna go down... I need you to go back there, and get me the GPS information for that rental car." Suggs ordered. "We don't track our rental cars, sir." The man responded. "Oh, is that so? I work for the United States government, and we pretty much track everything. I know what you had for lunch today. Falafel!" Suggs says "Now scurry back there, and get me the frequency and uplink code from that rental car." The man was about to leave but Suggs stopped him. "Hey! And I need the fastest set of wheels you've got!"

* * *

A very slow car was driven to agent Suggs. "Are you kidding me right now?" he asked the man. "Do you know what this is? This is a roller skate with wheels." "Pretty sure roller skates come with wheels." The man corrected. "Ah!" Suggs grunted as he was handed a paper with the information he had asked for. "It's like Tweety Bird!" Suggs got in the car. "Buckle up!" said the man. "Shut up!" yelled Suggs. "This is like driving a parakeet!" He drove off. "Those rodents got a 200-mile head start. Time to roll up some road, Suggs." He laughed evilly.

* * *

 _So say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!_

Alvin, Simon, and J were sleeping while Theodore was awake, staring at a bag of snacks. After making sure they were asleep, Theo reached over Alvin for the bag of snacks. Alvin woke up and hit Theodore away. J awoke next and opened a bag of potato chips for the boys to share.

 _Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!_

* * *

Suggs road in the car, laughing evilly. "Come on! Fly, Bee! Fly!" he said.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Alvin asked. "No." Dave responded. "Are we there yet?" Alvin asked again. "No." Dave says. "Are we there yet?" Alvin asked. "No." Dave replied. "Are we there yet?" Alvin asked. "No." Dave said. "Are we-" Alvin stopped himself and began purring. J gently stroking him would _always_ make him shut up. Alvin leaned against her and wrapped his arms around her as she ran her figures down his back. "Thank you." Said Dave. J kissed the crown of Alvin's head.

* * *

Dave parked in the parking lot for _Chuck E. Cheese's._ Everyone got out of the car. "Alright!" Simon says. "Awesome!" Alvin exclaimed. "Remember, guys, we're here to make a quick pit stop then we're getting back on the road." Dave told them. "Don't worry, Dave, it'll be really quick." Simon replied. "Yeah, super quick." Theodore added. J rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Umm-hmm. Thanks, Dave. I just needed a little snack to get me from lunch to dinner." Theodore patted his full belly and J giggled. "Oh, that's unusual." Dave says sarcastically. "Don't be mad, Dave. It would have been rude to not order something." Simon stated. Alvin hopped to the table. "Hey, guys! Look what I won! Isn't he cute?" Alvin shows them an Alvin plushy. Dave and J laugh. "So cute, Alvin. Almost as cute as you are!" J said. "Look at that face!" Alvin says. "That's actually funny, Alvin." Dave chuckled.

 _So say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!_

 _Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!_

They finally reached Miami. "Whoa!" said Alvin. "Alright!" exclaimed Simon. "So beautiful." J complemented as they looked out the window.

 _Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!_

"Now we're talking." Alvin said. "Wow." Commented Theodore. "Holy guacamole!" says Simon. "I could live here." Alvin says. "Hey, no smiling. You're still grounded, remember?" Dave told them as he got out of the car. Dave opened the door for them. "Thanks." Simon says. "Thank you." Theodore said. "Thanks Dave." Says J. "This is what I'm talking about." Alvin said. "Hi." Theodore waved to people. "Wow! Hola!" says Alvin. "Oh, baby. If this is grounded, ground me for life." "Don't tempt me." Said Dave.

* * *

In their room, Alvin said, "Hey, Dave! We'd like to do the mature thing, and accept partial responsibility for all the trouble we've caused." Dave walked to the living room. "Partial?" he asked. "Yeah. 60-40, on us." Dave gave a stern look. "70-30?" Alvin asked. J rolled her eyes. "As much as I hate the idea of letting you three out of my sight for even a second, Samantha and I have dinner plans that I can't get out of. So if anything happens, we'll be at the villa." Dave says. "Ooh, romantic." Theodore commented and his brothers stared at him. "What?" he asked.

Samantha knocked on the door and Dave let them in. "Hi." He said. "Hi." Samantha returned and turned to her son. "Alright, you are not to leave this room. Do you understand, young man?" she ordered. "Yeah." Miles nodded nervously. "You guys don't have to worry about us. We'll be on our best behavior tonight. I promise." Alvin leaned on a bottle almost knocking it over. "Whoa." He caught it. "I know you will, because I hired a babysitter to keep an eye on you." Dave said. "What? Come on." Alvin whined. "Oh, man." Theodore complained. "W-What about me?" J asked. "And we all know how that turns out." Dave replied. "We'll be home after the party" J's eyes filled with tears and turned away from him. Dave regretted saying what he did, but there was no time to sit down and talk about it. "Almost forgot this."  
Dave grabbed the box with the ring and left.

"Dave is going to propose tonight." Simon says. "What gave that away? The romantic dinner or the engagement ring?" Miles asked. "Alvin, what are we going to do?" Simon asked. "Absolutely nothing." Alvin answered. "What?" questioned Simon. "Alvin's right. This hasn't been so bad. Maybe we just... do nothing." Miles said, sitting on the couch. "Nothing sounds good to me." J sat beside Miles, leaning on him. "Nothing? Guys, 'nothing' isn't a plan! We can't do 'nothing'." Simon says. "Sure we can. Good luck proposing without this." Alvin swung the ring on his finger. Alvin! When did you grab it?" Simon gasped. "I found it in his bag, five minutes ago." Alvin replied.

J and Miles looked at each other and then the ring. "Does that mean we did it?" Theodore asked. "We did it." Alvin said. "Huzzah!" Simon shook a wine bottle and made it explode. They started dancing to _Turn down for what?_ "Whoo-hoo! We did it!" Simon exclaimed. "We did it! Whoo-hoo!" Theodore said. Miles watched them sadly, tears welded in his eyes. J kissed his cheek but he jerked away and got up, heading for the door. "Come on, Miles, join the party?" Alvin said and realized he was leaving. "Miles?" They looked at J. She glared at them through watery eyes. She ran after Miles.

* * *

The chipmunks followed them outside. J stopped by the door. "Miles, wait up!" Simon said. "Come on, man. Let's celebrate! We did it!" says Alvin. Miles turned around. "Yeah. You guys ruined Dave's proposal and now we don't have to hang out." Miles started walking again. "Miles, hold on." Alvin says and Miles turned back. "That doesn't mean we can't be friends." The chipmunks hopped to a box. "Yeah, man. I thought we had a great time in New Orleans." Simon added. "So did I. And then I saw you celebrating like you won the Super Bowl the second you found out we weren't gonna be family. So, see ya." Miles put his ear buds on and started walking. "Miles, wait! I can explain!" Alvin called after him. "Guys, come on." Alvin said. He, his brothers, and J went after him. Miles... We've been through a lot together. Don't walk away now." Alvin tried as Miles walked into the street. "Yeah. Come on, Miles." Simon added.

A car was coming Miles' way. The driver was texting and wasn't paying attention to the road. "Uh, Miles? Miles? Miles! Watch out!" Alvin warned. Miles' ear buds prevented him to hear Alvins warnings. "Oh my God. Oh my God!" J panicked. "Alvin, he can't hear us!" Simon says. "I'll knock him out of the way! Slingshot on three!" Theodore said. "Let's do this." Agreed Simon. "One... two... three!" They slingshot Theodore into the street. He hit Miles but was hit by the car and thrown to the sidewalk. "Theo." Simon gasped. "Theodore!" Alvin yelled. "Teddy! No!" J cried.

They ran to him. "Theo." Simon said. "Theodore." Said Alvin. "Is he okay?" Miles asked. "I don't know." Simon responded sadly. "Theo! Come on! Get up! Please!" Alvin pleaded. Theodore stopped breathing. J gasped and held Miles tight as she wept. "No! Theodore! Come on! Say something, say something!" Simon entreated. Theodore gasped, air filling his lungs, and his eyes popped open. "I smell... empanadas?" he said looking at an empanada left on the sidewalk. "Theo!" Alvin and Simon hugged him. "Oh! Theo, you're alive!" Simon exclaimed. "Is this Heaven?" Theodore asked as his brothers helped him up. "No, it's South Beach." Simon replied and Theodore giggled. J gently hugged him. "Oh my God, Teddy bear, don't scare me like that!" she said and kissed his forehead.

"Theodore, you saved my life." Miles said. "Like we always say, you mess with one of us..." Theodore started. "Don't make me say it, man, it's so lame." Miles says. "Miles, he got hit by a car for you." Alvin reminded. "Plus, I was the one who taught them that." J added. "You mess with all of us…" Miles finished. "Alright! Whoo-hoo! Oh, ouch!" Theodore held his back. "D-Did I say lame? I-I meant-" J stopped him and helped him up. "Relax, Miles. I still like you." She giggled.

"Miles, we are so sorry. We haven't been fair to you from day one. And the truth is..." Alvin stopped to look at Simon, who nodded. "you'd make a great brother." "Yeah!" Simon and Theodore agreed. "I feel the same about you guys." Miles returned. "So, I guess we're going to be family after all." Alvin said. "Except for one tiny detail. By stealing the ring, we've effectively ruined the proposal." Simon pointed out. "You're right. We need to get that ring, and get to that restaurant!" Alvin stated. "Let's do it. Come on." Says Miles.

* * *

"Looks like Air Marshal Suggs is gonna be checking into the Shelborne Hotel." Suggs said, looking at the GPS. "Yes! Time for a chip hunt!"

* * *

Miles, J, and the chipmunks entered the room to find their babysitter on the couch. "I really wanna go with you, but I'm stuck babysitting." The babysitter said into her phone. "Aw, man. The babysitter." Theodore whispered. "I hope when they get here, they're not annoying." Said the babysitter. "Let's go." Simon says. "Like, this last time I had a kid, and he was, like, 'Oh, my gosh, can I have yogurt?' And I was like, 'Oh, my gosh, can you go to sleep'?" the babysitter said. The chipmunks hopped to the table, unnoticed. "I don't think she knows we're here." Alvin whispered. "I was like, "'Ridiculous'." The babysitter continued. "I don't think she knows she's here." Simon replied. "This really sucks, when you're so responsible, and, like, everyone around you is so not. You know what I mean? It's like, it's hard." The babysitter says.

"Oh, there you are." Alvin held the ring. "Well, okay, I'm totally texting you right now. Hold on, let me send you this picture. He's, like, super cute. I really like him." Said the babysitter. "Come on! Let's go." Alvin said. "Aw, I know. What are you talking about? I like that he's hairy." The babysitter says. The chipmunks turned back. "Oh? Hairy, you say?" Simon asked. "Yeah, scruffy's, like, cute. It's like, 'Hi, l am adorable, but I'm also an animal." The chipmunks forgot what they were doing. Miles and J tried to get their attention. "You know? Yeah, I know." Said the babysitter.

"Oh, yeah, right. We're on our way." Alvin and Simon began hopping to the door but Theodore stayed. "Yeah, I know he's a little short, but I don't know, you know that famous saying..." the babysitter continued. "Theo! Come on! Let's go!" Simon and Alvin dragged Theodore. "'Little things come in big  
packages,' or whatever." Said the babysitter. "Oh, man. I think she liked me." He says. "I, like, could be doing so many more important things right now. I could be, I don't know, getting a pedicure?" said the babysitter.

* * *

Suggs waked into the hotel and past the lady behind the desk, holding up his badge. "I'm looking for some chipmunks." He said.

* * *

Miles, J, and the chipmunks were in an elevator. "Guys, their reservation was at 8:00." Simon stated, pacing. "So, we still might have time to save the proposal." Alvin said. "I seriously don't think Dave's proposing! He's probably just holding it for a friend!" J tried, sick of their 'adventure'. The chipmunks rolled their eyes. The door opened. "Come on, let's go. Go!" Miles says as they began running through the lobby.

"Listen to me, I know these chipmunks are here. This is a badge for the United States government, okay?" Suggs said to a man. "Okay, guys, here's the plan. So, I need for you..." Simon cut himself off when he noticed Suggs. "Oh, no. It's Suggs!" Miles grabbed J and pulled her with him behind a wall. "He found us." Simon said. Theodore slid into the wall and fell over. "Theodore, get up!" Simon yelled. The man Suggs was talking to pointed to the chipmunks. "Uh-oh! Miles, J, you gotta get the ring to Dave!" Alvin gave J the ring. "We're not leaving you guys." Miles replied. "We'll distract him. Just go!" Miles and J ran to put the ring back.

"Run, run!" Simon yelped as the three scurried off. "Theo! Hurry!" Theodore was, as usual, far behind. "Get back here!" Suggs shouted. "I'm going as fast as I can!" said Theodore. "Think of donuts, think of donuts!" Simon says as they make their way outside. "Donuts? Whoo-hoo!" Theodore exclaimed and picked up the pace. "Go, Miles, go!" J said, grabbing his arm. They went in the opposite direction of the chipmunks.

"Hurry!" Alvin shouted. "Run, run!" Simon yelped. "Hide over here!" Alvin said and they hopped between the cars. "Where?" Simon asked. "I don't know! Just think of something!" says Alvin. Suggs searched the parking lot. "Come on. Where are you? Where are you?" he asked and passed a green car with Theodore standing like a statue on the nose. "Come on. Come on. Come on." Suggs said as he passed a blue car with Simon on the nose. Then was a red car with Alvin on the nose, in a karate pose. Suggs turns back to him. "Hi...ya." Alvin chuckled nervously. Suggs attempts to grab him but fails and fall to the ground. "See ya!" Alvin said as he and his brothers made a run for it.

"Go, go, go!" Alvin shouted. "Run, run!" yelled Simon. "Hurry, hurry! He's coming!" Alvin says as they ran into an elevator. They jumped to the railing. "Hurry, Alvin. Hit the button!" Theodore says as he was helped up by Simon. "Come on, Alvin! Hurry, hurry!" Simon said. Alvin hit the button and the doors began to close. They sighed. "Whew!" says Simon. Suggs caught the door before it closed. "Ha! Here's Suggsy!" he laughed evilly. "He's like the Terminator!" commented Simon. "Yeah!" Theodore agreed. Suggs inhaled deeply. "Oh, no." Alvin yelped. "This is ironic. We're gonna be going up, but I'm taking you boys down." Suggs said. "Now, here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna turn you over to Homeland Security, and they're gonna put you in a zoo prison for dangerous animals."

"Oh, no." Simon gasped. "And then, if you ever get out of there, I'm gonna pay someone to have you stuffed." Suggs continued. "Right." Said Alvin. "And I'm gonna give you as a gift to Anna, who will hopefully take me back." Suggs says. "Dude, I'm sorry, but it's over." Said Alvin. "You don't know that." Suggs said. "Theo, let's go." Simon said as he and Theodore escaped to the vent on the ceiling. "I just think there's something wrong with her phone and she's not getting my texts, or the flowers, or my candy grams. And I, personally, don't think it's uncommon, for someone to move five times a year and change their number. Okay? It's normal." Says Suggs. "Oh, yeah. Totally normal." Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Alvin!" Simon said from the vent. "What? What's going on?" Suggs looked up at the vent. "And that's our cue to leave." Alvin pushed the red 'stop' button. The elevator stopped and an alarm went off. Alvin hopped to Suggs' shoulder. "It has been a treat." He said and joined his brothers. "No... What are you doing?" asked Suggs. "Elevator power off." Simon flipped a switch, shutting the power off. "No! No!" yelled Suggs as he began to have a spaz attach.

* * *

Miles and J were running, but Miles was slowing down. J stopped when Miles bent over, panting. "Hey, you getting tired?" J asked him. "A little." He said between heavy breathing. "You have the ring, just go. I'll catch up." He told her. "I wouldn't leave you behind." J replied. "Well, what are you gonna do? Carry me?" Miles asked sarcastically. "Sure." J said. "I'm kidding." Miles said. "I'm not." J responded. "J, I'd crush you." Miles says. J lifted an eyebrow. "Dude, I'm superhuman, don't underestimate me." She told him. "Get on my back." She ordered. "What?" Mils asked. "Do you want a ride or not? Get on my back." J repeated herself. Miles shrugged and got on her back. She took off. "Damn it!" he held on tight. "Girl can run!"

J laughed. "Yup. I've beaten Edward Cullen at a race!" she stated. "You're kidding! You've been to Twilight?" Miles asked. "Fell in love with him too." J said. "W-What? You are?" Miles' heart broke. "No, Miles. I was kidding. Dry your tears." J replied. Miles checked his eyes to see if he was actually crying. "You may not have his unforgettable eyes nor skin that glistens in the sunlight, but you are just as dangerous." J said. "So you're not in love with anyone that's not me?" asked Miles. "Awe, you're in love with me!" Miles blushed. "So what if I am? Are you in love with me?" Miles asked.

J knew the answer was 'yes,' but now was not the time she wanted to say the three most important words to him. She wasn't even sure she wanted to start something with him because she would be leaving soon. "Hmm, in love with you? I don't know…" J teased. Miles kissed her head and rested his head on top of hers. "How 'bout now?" he asked. J slowed and stopped. "You can get off me now." J said. "D-Did I say something?" Miles asked. "No, we're at the villa." J said. "Oh" Miles jumped off. "Ah!" J winced in pain. "I'm sorry, angel, are you okay?" Miles apologized. "I'm fine. It's weird. I've carried much heavier things than your ass without feeling pain." Said J. "Must be my heavy heart." Miles smiled. "Probably." J returned.

"Now, you can massage me until the munks get here." J said, moving her hair over her shoulder. "You got it." Miles said and began to massage her shoulders. "That feels so good." J closed her eyes and relaxed herself. Miles hesitated before kissing her shoulder. J tensed up and blushed. She turned to face him. They both leaned in so close, centimeters separated their lips. They're mouths never met each other. They pulled back as soon as they heard "Miles! J!" "Oh, sorry. Were you guys about to…?" Alvin says. "No." J said. "Hey. What happened to Officer Dingleberry?" asked Miles. "Let's just say his elevator got stuck." Simon replied. "Has Dave proposed yet?" Alvin asked. Miles looked at Dave and Samantha. "No, but they're on dessert. It can't be long." Miles answered.

"Excuse me. I'll be right back." Said Dave. "Oh, okay." Samantha replied. Dave got up and gave the ring box to a waitress. "You remember what to do?" he asked her. Yes, sir. It'll be no problem." Says the waitress. "There's the box." Miles said. "It's go time." Says Alvin. "Excuse me, young lady, we have a strict no pets policy at this restaurant. I'm going to have to ask you to take your meerkats home." A man told J. "Meerkats?!" Alvin protested. "Sir, these guys are not pets!" J said. "Esteban. Please escort these things out of the restaurant." He called another man. "Alright, alright. Come on, guys. We know when we're not wanted." Alvin said and they started backing up. "Evasive maneuvers! Nutmeg!" the chipmunks scampered into the restaurant, dodging the people coming at them. "He shoots, he scores!" Alvin shouted. "Nice, Alvin!" complemented Simon. "Go, Alvin, go!" Miles shouted. "Wahoo!" J exclaimed.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like somebody yelled 'Alvin'." Dave asked. "Alley-OOP!" Alvin swung on a tree branch before sliding down the banister. "Whoo-hoo!" He jumped on people's heads trying to get to Dave and Samantha's table. "Pardon me!" he said. "I think you're imagining it." Samantha replied and took a sip of whine. J gave Miles the ring. "Alvin!" Miles shouted. "I'm open!" said Alvin. "Or not." Samantha says. Miles threw the ring. Alvin jumped to a table, knocking over glasses. Then onto a table cloth people were putting over a table. Simon covered Theodore's eyes; Miles and J held onto each other, not even realizing it. "Gotcha!" Alvin caught the ring and landed in a bucket of ice. "Whoo-hoo! Cold!" he tried to pull on a wine bottle cork to get out and the cork came off, shooting him to Dave and Samantha's table. "Whoa!"

Alvin got up. "Alvin?" Dave asked. "Oh. Hi there, Dave." Alvin said nervously. "Don't say it. Resist the urge. We all know you wanna say it, but hear me out." Simon and Theodore hopped to the table. Miles came to the table with J. "Miles? What?" asked Samantha. "J? Really?!" Dave huffed. J sighed. "We can explain everything." Miles said. "Well, I can't wait to hear this." Says Dave. "Dave, we came to Miami to stop you two from getting engaged." Alvin began. Samantha was surprised. "Oh, no. I just blew the surprise." Alvin said nervously. "But, and this is the part that I'd like you to focus on, when Theodore got hit by a car..." Alvin was interrupted. "Theodore got hit by a car?!" Dave asked. "I did." Theodore pointed to his back. "He's fine. He was saving Miles' life." Alvin said. "Wait, he what?" Samantha asked. "The point is, we realized that we like the idea of you two being together, and we changed our minds." Alvin stated. "Yep." Added Simon. "It might not be the family in the photo that comes with the frame but it's gonna be our family. And we're proud of it." Alvin finished.

"Guys, that ring isn't mine." Dave stated. "So, you're not proposing?" asked Samantha. "I'm sorry, Samantha. I'm not." Replied Dave. "Oh, thank God." Samantha says and everyone gave her a look. "I mean, that's not what I meant. You know. I mean, not that I couldn't see it happening someday. I mean, uh... Not that I'm expecting it to happen. But I mean, if it did happen... I'm spiraling, aren't I?" Samantha rambled. "A little." Dave responded. "What I mean is I would love it if we could just take our time because I really want it to work." Samantha said. "Me, too." Dave agreed.

"I'm very confused right now. You brought this ring to Miami and you said you had to come to dinner, so..." Alvin says. "I was holding it for Barry. My sound engineer. He's proposing to his girlfriend, Alice, at the restaurant right now with an empty ring box." Said Dave. Barry got down on one knee. "Oh, my God." Alice said. "Will you marry me?" Barry asked her. "It's not empty." Alvin said. Alice took a breath mint out of the box. "A breath mint?" She threw it at him and left the table. People began play music. Alvin danced nervously.

* * *

"Miss Grey, over here. When are you going back on tour?" asked a reporter. Ashley was swarmed with questions in the lobby of her hotel.

* * *

"The greenroom is right this way, Mr. Seville." Says a man. Miles and J sat on the couch with the chipmunks."The only reason we're not headed back to LA right now is because I have to be here. As soon as the show is over, we're all going home. I don't think I've ever been more disappointed in you guys than I am right now." Dave said then looked at J. "Stop!" J held her head. "What's wrong?" Miles asked her. "Fairy level eight; I'm learning to read minds. But the strong thoughts and emotion is causing me pain. Not only to my head but my heart too." J replied. She got up. "I do try, Dave. I try so hard!" J cried.

"But you let them do things like this! You're the oldest, you should take responsibility!" Dave argued. "Why do you blame everything they do on me?" J asked. "Because you helped me raise them from day one and you're like a parent. Everything they do is…" Dave said. "I was a child when I met you and the chipmunks! This is bull! I'm outta here!" J said. "You can't! You hafta watch the boys." Dave said. "Why? you don't even trust me!" J says. "I trust you, J." Dave caught her arm. "Yeah, and you're not mad, just disappointed." J rolled her eyes. Dave left.

"I can't do this anymore!" J started pacing. "It's not your fault, J." Alvin said. "No, it's not... It's yours! You always get me in trouble for things I try so hard to prevent! You-you never listen to me! You don't give a damn to what I have to say!" J had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Of course we do." Simon says. "Yeah, say one time we didn't listen to you." Alvin said. "Alright, let's start from the beginning, shall we? First movie; I told you Ian was bad news, yet you went to live with that $#^*! anyway. He put you in a cage, I was right. Second movie; I told Alvin not to show off, but he did. Dave and I ended up getting hit with a cutout and I died, literally! I was right!" J protested. "You're still hanging on to that? You revived! And I said I was sorry!" Alvin whimpered. "What?!" asked Miles. "Oh yeah." J told him. "Third movie; parasailing on a kite? Bad idea. We ended up on a deserted island! I was right! And now, forth movie; I told you Dave was just holding the ring for a friend and guess what? I was right!" J finished. "I said name _one_ time!" Alvin crossed her arms.

"This is _not_ how I wanted to spend my last few days with you guys." J sobbed. "Wait, what?! What do you mean 'last few days with us'?" Simon asked. "Crap!" J covered her face. "J? what is going on?" Miles asked. J sighed. "I hafta leave and never return at the end of the movie." Said J. "What?! J, we're sorry! P-Please don't leave!" Theodore cried and hopped to her chest. "It's _Speechless w J_ all over again." Simon commented. "No, guys. This time I don't have a choice." J stated. "I got a call from my boss right before we went golfing. I hafta dedicate my life to being a superhero. Not like Dave or you care, you don't listen. I'm sure in five minutes you'd forget this conversation." J got up. "We're listening. We'll do anything you want to do together until you leave." Alvin offered. "Yeah, you start paying attention when I have days left to spend with you, but you couldn't when you thought we had all the time in the world? Ha, nice knowing ya." J walked out of the room.

"If Dave didn't wanna get rid of us before, he definitely does now. And know J doesn't even want us. Never seeing her again…" Simon says. "All because we only cared about if we were happy. Maybe it's a chipmunk thing, like hoarding, you know? Maybe we're emotional hoarders?" Alvin said. "Actually, chipmunks are traditionally very caring creatures." Simon informed. "Oh, nuts. Well, that means it's us." Said Alvin. "I'd do anything to fix this." Theodore says. "Wait. Maybe we can fix it. By doing the one thing  
we do best!" Alvin suggested. "Cause mischief on land, sea and air?" Simon guessed. "Eat all of Dave's food?" Theodore asked. "No! Music! When words aren't enough, we sing! So let's give Dave and J one last song to show them how we really feel about them. We can't let J leave us angry. Miles, start working on that little country riff you were doing in Texas." Alvin explained and Miles nodded. Alvin began to hop off. "Where are you going? There's so much to do. I need to talk to Wardrobe, we need to..." Simon says. "If we are gonna bring down the house, we're gonna need some backup." Alvin stated.

* * *

The Chipettes were judging on American Idol. He was a really bad singer.

 _Once upon a time  
I was fallin' in love_

 _"_ Oh, boy." Brittany said.

 _Now it's only  
fallin' apart_

 _"_ Oh, okay." Says Eleanor.

 _Nothin' I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart _

_"_ Ooh!" Jeanette said. The man ending really high-pitched. "Um, well..." Brittany hesitated. Alvin jumped in. "You're going to Hollywood!" he said holding the ticket. The man shrieked with excitement. "Alvin!" Brittany yelled. "I'm going to Hollywood! I'm going to Hollywood!" the man took the ticket and ran out. "Sorry, girls, I've always wanted to say that." Said Alvin. "What are you doing here?" Eleanor asked. "Yeah. We're kind of in the middle of auditions." Jeanette added. "I need your help. We really screwed up with Dave and J and we gotta fix it. And J hasta leave us and…" Alvin was interrupted. "J's leaving? Why?" asked Jeanette. "I'll explain on the way. You in?" Alvin said. "Because it's for Dave and J, we're in." Brittany decided.

* * *

"Please give a warm welcome for Miss Ashley Grey!" said the announcer and the audience cheered as Ashley came on stage. "Thank you, guys. Now, I have a very special surprise for you, which was a surprise to me as well until just now." She said and Dave was slightly confused. "Everybody, welcome The Chipmunks!" Ashley introduced and Dave and J's eyes widened. "The crowd cheered. "Thanks, Ashley." Said Alvin. "Thanks." Says Simon. "Thank you." Theodore said.

"Um... Before we perform, my brothers and I have a few things to set straight." Alvin began "Earlier this evening, we accidentally ruined a very special evening for a very special woman and we'd like to make it up to her." Alvin says. "Yeah." Theodore added. "Alice? Barry has something he'd like to ask you. Again." Alvin says. Barry got down on one knee. "Will you marry me this time?" he asked her. "Yes." She replied and hugged him. "Awe." Everyone said and applauded. "Thanks, Chipmunks." Barry thanked.

"And we just had one more quick thing to say." Alvin said. "Dave, We're really sorry." They said in unison. "So we wrote this last song for you." Said Theodore. "And for J, who will be leave us very soon." Simon added. "We love you." Alvin stated, rubbing his eyes. Dave looked at J and she nodded sadly. He hugged her tightly. J was surprised but hugged back. Miles started his guitar.

 ** _Alvin:_**

 _Oh you shine bright_

 ** _Simon and Theodore:_** _  
Brighter than all the stars_

 ** _Alvin:_** _  
Brighter than fireworks  
So I give you all my love_

 ** _The Chipmunks:_**

 _And you're perfection  
even in your mistakes  
Give affection even  
when your heart aches  
When I'm away,  
you're who I'm thinking of_

 ** _Alvin:_** _  
Because_

 ** _The Chipmunks:_** _  
You are my home, home, home  
Wherever I may roam  
You are the place where  
I can rest my weary bones  
You are my home, home, home  
You are my home, home, home_

 _[Instrumental]_

"Please welcome The Chipettes!" said Ashley.

 ** _Brittany:  
_** _You're a diamond  
brightening my cloudy skies_

"Wow." Dave says, rubbing J's arm. "Yeah." J agreed, tears streaming down her face.

 ** _Brittany:_**

 _Sparkling all through the night  
Light me up like fireflies_

 ** _The Chipettes:  
_** _See you shinin'  
even in the darkness  
Stand beside me  
when I don't deserve it  
That's why I say  
I give you all my love_

 ** _Brittany:_** _  
Because_

 ** _All:_** _  
You are my home, home, home  
Wherever I may roam  
You are the place where  
I can rest my weary bones  
You are my home, home, home_

 ** _The chipmunks:  
_** _You're my number one  
there's no doubt  
And we stick together  
throughout  
Like Boy Scouts, we about  
All for one till lights out  
So, hey, where u at?  
Wave your hands front to back  
Everybody take a look around  
At my family out in the crowd!_

 ** _The Chipettes:_**

 _Ohhh_

 ** _Alvin:_**

 _I love you, guys!_

Alvin hopped to J's hands and wiped away her tears. He kissed her forehead and she smiled. "Awe" said the crowd. Alvin pulled her hand to go on stage. "No." J said. Alvin pulled her again and she gave in. She stood on stage, holding Alvin in the palm of her hands.

 ** _The Chipettes:_**

 _Ohhh_

 ** _J:_** _  
You are my home, home, home_

Everyone cheered. J kissed Alvin's cheek and got on the floor of the stage to hug the rest of the Chipmunks and Chipettes. "Girls, thank you. We owe you one." Alvin thanked. "You owe us way more than one, but, you're welcome." Said Brittany putting a hand on his shoulder. "Guys, we have to get back to auditions. Ryan's been texting me like crazy. But we will be back to see you before you leave, I promise." Jeanette says. "Come on, girls. Let's roll." Brittany says. "Bye, Theodorable." Eleanor giggled and hopped off. Theodore shrugged.

"Miles, that was amazing!" Samantha hugged her son. "Yeah, that was awesome. Thank you so much!" J said still standing on the stage. Miles took her down and hugged her tightly. "I know you probably already know this, but, I love you. J, I love you so much!" he told her. "You're right, I do know that…" J sighed and pulled from the hug. "I gotta go talk to the chipmunks and Dave. I'll see you later, okay?" she said. "Yeah, sure." Miles replied, J could see the hurt in his eyes. "Save me a dance." She kissed his cheek and walked to the chipmunks.

J sat on the stage beside the chipmunks. "Dave, we're so sorry we came to Miami without telling you." Alvin apologized. "We just didn't wanna lose you." Theodore stated. "Lose me? Why would you guys ever think you were gonna lose me?" Dave asked, bending down to their level. "Because you said you're starting a new chapter in your life." Theodore replied. "We thought you might bail on us." Alvin added. "Technically, we're not even a family. We're just three chipmunks who live with you." Simon stated. "Is that what you guys think? I mean, I know I haven't really been around much lately, and, things are changing for us, but I'd never bail on you guys. Because we are a family. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not." Dave told them. Miles was listening and realized that dads weren't as 'overrated' as he thought. The chipmunks looked up at him with happy tears.

"And I was probably a little over-the-top on the whole 'no music' thing, okay?" Dave continued. "Yeah, I mean it was the reason you let them into your house!" J pointed out. "You guys can perform." Dave decided. "Alright!" exclaimed Theodore. "But locally. Okay?" Dave said. "Sure!" said Alvin. "And I promise to be a better dad from here on out." Dave says. "What are you talking about, Dave? You're the best dad we could ever have." Alvin stated.

* * *

"What do you say to a little family dinner when we get home? You know, so we know where our kids are the entire time we're together?" Dave asked. "That sounds perfect." Samantha responded. "Whoo-hoo! We rocked it! Simon, did you see me? I was on fire!" Theodore slid onto the cushion. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I had fun getting in trouble with you guys." Miles said. "The trip might be over, but as long as Alvin is around, we'll always get into trouble." Simon stated. "Thanks, Si!" Alvin thanked. "Not a compliment." Simon says. Miles and J laughed.

"Oh, my God, you guys were awesome." Ashley complemented the chipmunks. "And J, you have quite the voice too. Can I offer to do a duet with you?" Ashley asked. "No way! A duet with Bella Thorne? That would be awesome!" J said and was given a look. "Sorry, it's your real name." J told her. "Ah." Ashley said. J realized she had to leave. "So um, I-I want to, but I just remembered I can't." J says. "Well, if you change your mind, fly by this address." J gave her a piece of paper. "Thank you." J said.

Ashley turned around to see Miles. "Hey, Miles, right?" she asked and he nodded. "Wow, you played great!" she complemented. J knew this would happen and knew it was for the best, but couldn't help feel sad. She sat down and let the chipmunks hug her. "Thanks! Your cool song... I mean... I love when... Music with your mouth..." Miles rambled. "Oh, brother." Alvin rolled his eyes. "Uh...You're great." Miles said finally. "Thank you." Ashley says. "Anyways, I have this party I'm supposed to go to in L.A. Saturday night if, um, maybe you'd wanna…" Ashley started. "Definitely, yeah. I'd, definitely would like to... Yes. Definitely." Miles returned. "Oh. Okay. Well then I'll definitely, definitely see you there." Ashley said. Miles saw J's eyes fill with tears. "But only if I can bring a date." Miles added. "What?" J asked herself. "And who would that be?" asked Ashley, thinking it was her. "J?" Miles held out his hand for her and J took it. "Me?" J asked. "Yes you, angel eyes." Miles says. "Okay. Bye." Ashley left. "Bye." Miles returned.

 _All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago is blue eyes and dimples  
And your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like  
I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just want to know you, know you, know you_

"I thought you had a thing for her." J said. "I did. But I met you first." Miles replied, moving her hair out of her face. "You're supposed to end up with her." J says. "Am I? Cuz, I don't think so." Miles says. "You're beautiful, magical, so special." J smiled. "You know what makes me _so_ special?" she asked. "What?" Miles asked. "The fact that I'm not afraid to do this…" J grabbed him by his shirt and crashed her lips into hers. She tried to pull away to see if he liked it but got her answer when he wouldn't let her and deepened the kiss.

 _'Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

Their bodies, never closer. Miles ran his fingers through her hair. J licked Miles' lips, seeking an entrance. Miles opened his mouth slightly for her to gain access inside his mouth. At this point, they didn't care that they were in the lobby, being stared at.

 _And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
But I'll take 'em down, take 'em down and open up the door for you_

 _And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind  
Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like_

Samantha tapped Dave shoulder and pointed to the two, making out. "Should we be worried?" she asked. "I must say, I'm surprised, but no. J is not my biological child, nor is she adopted. Plus, I think they're good for each other. I mean it won't last long, J's leaving soon." Dave replied. "Alright." Samantha said.

 _Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind_

 _I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just want to know you, know you, know you_

As soon as they believed they couldn't hold their breath any longer, they broke from the kiss. J gasped for air. "That is like the longest I have ever held my breath." She said and Miles laughed. "You're a good kisser." Miles complemented. "You're not too bad yourself." J returned. "Everyone was watching." Miles said. "I don't care." J replied. "I just feel bad. I'm gonna hafta leave soon. But I am in love with you and I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner." J hugged him.

 _All I know is we said hello  
Your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is he held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

"Can I take you somewhere before you leave?" Miles asked. "I don't know. I'll make it even harder to leave." J responded and pulled from the hug. "Please!" Miles entreated, tears threatening to fall. "I-I don't want to feel like I lost you before I really do." A few tears slipped. "Okay. It's okay." J wiped away his tears. She got on her tippy toes and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He smiled. J turned to the chipmunks, Alvin's jaw hung open. She giggled and closed it. "How was that, kissing maestro?" asked J.

 _All I know is we said hello  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain  
And everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days, I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

"Hey, ready?" Samantha asked. "Yeah." Miles responded and grabbed his back pack. "Hey, I'll see you soon." Miles gave J a quick peck on the lips. "Yes!" J said to herself. "Come on, guys. Let's go home." Said Dave and started walking. "Should we remind him we're on the No-Fly List?" Simon asked. "Definitely not." Alvin answered.

* * *

Dave had to drive home with the chipmunks and J. Dave stopped at the courthouse. "Um, this doesn't look like home." Said Theodore. "It's not. We have one more important thing to do before we go home." Dave told them. "Oh, Dave, we've been driving for three days! Can't it wait?" says Alvin. "Unfortunately not, boys. The courthouse is closed tomorrow." Dave responded. "I'm sorry, the what house? Are we going to jail?" Alvin asked. "We didn't mean to cause an emergency landing, Dave!" Simon says. "It was freezing in cargo!" Theodore added. "Does this look like a face that will survive prison?" Alvin held Theodore's face. "Come on." Dave said. "Oh, this is one of my favorite scenes!" J commented.

* * *

"Dave Seville?" asked the judge. "Yup, that's me." Dave said. "By signing this, you not only agree to take care of, but to provide for the health, welfare and educational needs of Alvin, Simon and Theodore." The judge said. " I do." Said Dave and sighed the paper. "Alvin, Simon and Theodore, do you agree to this adoption?" she asked. "Adoption?" questioned Alvin. "That's why we're here?" Simon asked as they hopped to the desk. "You're adopting us?" Theodore wondered. "You guys were right. Even though you consider me to be your dad, and I love you like my own sons, it's never been official. So I figured let's make it official." Dave said.

"Chipmunks?" the judge asked. "Yes?" Simon responded. "I still need you to say something like 'I agree'. Just to make it legal." She said. "Oh, yeah! I agree!" Alvin says. "Yeah. Me, too!" Theodore agreed. "1,000%! And that's not even a real number." Simon said. "Does this mean we're Sevilles?" asked Theodore. "On this day, David Seville has officially adopted Alvin, Simon and Theodore to be his children. You three now have all the legal rights of any natural child. Or, chipmunk. I hereby sign this order confirming this adoption. Congratulations." Said the judge and shook Dave's hand. "Thank you."

The chipmunks hugged each other and hopped around the desk. "Whoo-hoo!" Alvin exclaimed. "Yay!" Theodore squeaked. "This is amazing! Yes!" Simon squealed. "Guys, guys... Just..." Dave tried to calm them down. "Up high, Judge. Give me some." Alvin high-fived the judge. "Whoo-hoo! I'm so happy!" said Simon. "Awesome!" says Alvin. "Dave!" they shouted and hopped to him. "Whoa!" Dave said. "Sweet!" Alvin said excitedly and rubbed his cheek against Dave's. "Yes! We're a family! We have a dad. Legally." Simon stated. "Okay. Okay, all right. Alvin, okay." Dave said. "What an amazing day!" said Simon. "They're excited." Dave says. "Yes!" Simon said. "Yay!" Theodore chirped.

J laughed. "I'm so happy for you guys. You're a family now" she said. "You are and will always be part of this family. Even if we never see you again" Dave says and J gave sad smile. The chipmunks hopped to her hugging her tightly. "When does it end?" Simon asked. "When we get home." J answered. The boys looked at each other and then at J with tears. They hugged her again. "But I think I can extended it so I can go on my date and say goodbye to everyone."

* * *

"Hey, official and legal Dad?" Alvin asked on the way into their house. "Yes, official and legal son?" Dave responded. "Thanks for being the best official and legal dad, Dad." Alvin said. "Well, you three are the best official and legal sons an official and legal father could ask for." Dave stated. "Awe. That's sweet of you to say, Dad." Said Simon. "Yeah." Added Theodore. "But seriously, guys, this is the happiest day of my life. Literally nothing could ruin it for me." Dave opened the door. The squirrels completely trashed their house. "Oh, boy." Theodore covered his eyes. "Alvin." Simon says. "Totally forgot about this." Alvin said. "Ah, Jeez. Here it comes." J covered her ears. "AAALLLLVVVIIIIINNNNNNN!" Dave yelled. J fixed everything. "Thank you." Said Dave.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" J asked Miles. "You'll see just close your eyes." Miles responded. "They're closed." J giggled. "Okay open." Miles said and J opened her eyes. "Oh, my God!" J gasped. They were in a park with cherry blossom trees and a picnic laid on the grass. "I wanted our first and last date to be special. I even brought my guitar." Miles says. "It's perfect." J said and sat on the blanket with him.

They ate sandwiches and lemonade. And J grabbed the last cookie. "You want it? Come get it!" J ran off with it, Miles close behind. J hid behind a tree and looked around it. Miles grabbed her waist from behind. "No!" she giggled. Miles took the cookie and split it in half. He gave the bigger half to J and she didn't argue. Miles caught a falling cherry blossom and put it in her hair.

Miles played his guitar, and J laid her head on his legs. She began to sing.

 _He said, "Let's get out of this town,  
Drive out of the city, away from the crowds."  
I thought heaven can't help me now.  
Nothing lasts forever, but this is gonna take me down_

 _He's so tall and handsome as hell_  
 _He's so bad but he does it so well_  
 _I can see the end as it begins_  
 _My one condition is_

 _Say you'll remember me_  
 _Standing in a nice dress,_  
 _Staring at the sunset, babe_  
 _Red lips and rosy cheeks_  
 _Say you'll see me again_  
 _Even if it's just in your_  
 _Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh,_  
 _Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh._

"Well, I sure hope you're sing about us." Said Miles. "No, I'm sing about Santa Clause!" J replied sarcastically and rolled her eyes. Miles laughed. J continued singing.

 _I said, "No one has to know what we do, "  
His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room  
And his voice is a familiar sound,  
Nothing lasts forever but this is getting good now_

 _He's so tall and handsome as hell_  
 _He's so bad but he does it so well_  
 _And when we've had our very last kiss_  
 _My last request it is_

 _Say you'll remember me_  
 _Standing in a nice dress,_  
 _Staring at the sunset, babe_  
 _Red lips and rosy cheeks_  
 _Say you'll see me again_  
 _Even if it's just in your_  
 _Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh,_  
 _Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh._

 _You see me in hindsight_  
 _Tangled up with you all night_  
 _Burning it down_  
 _Someday when you leave me_  
 _I bet these memories_  
 _Follow you around_

 _Say you'll remember me_  
 _Standing in a nice dress,_  
 _Staring at the sunset, babe_  
 _Red lips and rosy cheeks_  
 _Say you'll see me again_  
 _Even if it's just pretend_

At this point J was on Miles' lap. Miles put the guitar aside so he could hold her close. "I love you." He told her and kissed the crown of her head. "I love you more." J replied. "I love you most." Miles said. "Plus one." J smiled. Miles kissed her. The pulled away, smiled at each other and kissed again. This turned out to be like a ten minute make out session.

J broke the kiss. "What?" Miles asked. "Did you fall for me because I was pretty?" J asked. "Sure, you're gorgeous." Miles answered. "What if I wasn't pretty?" J asked. "J, I'd still love you. I fell for you because you're pretty, yes. But that's only part of it. You're also so understanding and kind and that's the real reason I love you." Miles said. "What if I told you that I don't really sound or look like this, that's it's just a disguise? Would you still love me then?" J questioned. Miles was confused. J sighed and got up. She gave him her hand and pulled him up. "Come with me. You deserve to know who I am. And if you decide you don't love me anymore, I'll be gone by tonight." J said, tears filling her eyes.

 ** _(Off Camera)_**

She took him to the portal. "You first." J said. "Where?" miles asked. "Into the wall. It's the portal I use to come here." J stated. "Okay." Miles went in and came into J's bedroom. "God, that was bright! Hey nice room." Miles turned around to see a girl that looked nothing like J. "Who are you?" Miles asked. "It's me without the disguise." Juliette told him. "I have to say, I'm a little surprised, but you're still beautiful and I still love you, J." Miles said. "Juliette, actually." Juliette says. "Juliette? Even better." Miles hugged her. "But you hafta call me J in the movie world." Juliette told him. "Okay." Miles returned.

 ** _(On Camera)_**

Everyone gathered at the portal; it was time for J to leave. They were all in tears and didn't care about embarrassing themselves because they were all grieving over something _very_ important to them. "I-I love you all and not a day will go by without thinking of you." J sobbed. "Dave, even though you are not my biological father, it _always_ felt like it and you will continue to be an excellent father to the chipmunks. I love you." J kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly. "I love you too." Dave said between sobs. "Here is every film I was in with you, all our fan non-fictions, everything." J gave him a box. "Thank you, sweetheart." Dave said.

J shrank. "Theodore, cute and cuddly. Always cared. And…" J was interrupted. "Don't go, please!" Theodore wept into her shirt. "I know, I want to, but I can't Teddy bear. I love you." J hugged him and kissed his forehead. "Simon, so intelligent and kind. I need you to do me a favor when I'm gone." J said. "Anything." Simon says. "Keep Alvin in check." J said and Simon nodded. J kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Sweetie." Next was Alvin, hugging himself. "Alvin, even though you'd dragged me into ridiculous messes, we always found a way to fix them, together." J said. "I'm gonna miss you, gorgeous!" Alvin hugged her, crying hysterically. "I know, baby. I love you." J kissed his nose.

"Eleanor," J said but Eleanor didn't look up. "Look at me." J lifted her chin. "I will always be with you. At every concert, every party, every meal. I'll always be in your hearts." She told her. Eleanor hugged her so tightly. "I love you, bae." J kissed her nose. "Brittany, such a strong leader, and good-hearted." J said. "Just shut up and skip to the hug." Brittany cried. J hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Love you, Britt." And Jeanette was last. She sang.

 _Please don't go_

 _Don't say goodbye_

 _I need you here by my side—_

Jeanette chocked over her tears. "Shh, Jean. You were always so giving and kind, something that I never want to change, okay?" J says and Jeanette hugged her. J kissed her cheek. "I love you, sweetheart." J told her.

"Miles…" J caressed his cheek, wiping away tears. "I hated you when we met, the things you did the chipmunks. But as I got to know you, I realized that I was in love with you. My time with you was amazing, but I don't want you to wait for me, like I'm coming back, because I'm not." J said. "I will _never_ love anyone like I love you." Miles says. "I know, I will probably never get over you either, but we hafta move on." J told him. "I have a better nickname for you." She says. "Yeah?" Miles asked. "Hotshot" J says and Miles chuckled. "C'mere." Miles put his hands on her waist before they had one last kiss. "I'll miss you Angel eyes." He told her. "I'll miss you too, hotshot." J returned. She held his hand and slowly let go of it as she went into the portal. "I will never forget you."

The chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, and Miles broke down into tears. Miles felt the wall. "She's-she's really gone, guys." He said. "No!" Alvin sobbed. "We will remember you forever!" Brittany says. None of them could imagine never hearing her voice, never seeing her crystal green eyes, no more comforting hug when you're sad. It was like she was dead; gone, forever.

J went appeared in her bed room and looked back. "No!" she yelled as she tried running into the portal, but it closed and she ran into the wall. "No, no!" she slid down to the floor. "Please! Let me see them!" J sobbed. She changed herself back to Juliette and went to her bed.

 _I used to be so happy  
But without you here I feel so low  
I watched you as you left but I can never seem to let you go  
'Cause once upon a time you were my everything  
It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing  
It's buried deep inside me but I feel there's something you should know_

J became depressed and her grades at school dropped. She even seemed down fighting crime.

 _I will never forget you  
You'll always be by my side  
From the day that I met you  
I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die  
And I will never want much more  
And in my heart I will always be sure  
I will never forget you  
And you will always be by my side 'til the day I die_

 _'Til the day I die ('til the day I die)  
'Til the day I die ('til the day I die)_

The chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, and Miles also felt melancholy. Miles would sob himself to sleep, wishing for his love to return.

 _Funny how we both end up here but everything seems alright  
I wonder what would happen  
If we went back and put up a fight  
'Cause once upon a time you were my everything  
It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing  
So what in this world do you think could ever take you off my mind (take you off my mind)_

J's boss began to realize the unhappiness of Juliette.

 _I will never forget you  
And you'll always be by my side  
From the day that I met you  
I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die  
And I will never want much more  
And in my heart I will always be sure  
I will never forget you  
And you'll always be by my side 'til the day I die_

"Hey, Juliette." Her boss said. "What's up? A burglary? Kidnapping? Abuse?" J asked. "Nothing. I just want to talk." The boss replied. "Talk? About what?" J wondered. "Um, about your friends, the chipmunks, Chipettes, Dave, and Miles?" said her boss. J looked down. "What about them?" she asked. "You really love them, don't you?" he says. "Of course, they were my life!" J's eyes watered. "Why did you make me leave?"

"Because I saw Miles and you. If you ever got married to Miles, you'd have to reveal your secret identity so he could be part of your family in the real world." The boss explained. Juliette crossed her arms. "But I'm reinstalling your portal." He said. "Really?" J asked. "Yes." The boss answered. "I know how much you care about them, and I had no right to mess with that." J hugged him. "Thank you!" Juliette said. "You know; I love _you_ too." She said. "And I love you." He returned. Juliette stood by her wall as the portal reappeared. She jumped through, pink and purple sparkles blinding her; how she missed it.

 _Feeling it, loving it  
Everything that we do  
And all along, I knew I had something special with you  
But sometimes you just gotta know that these things fall through  
But I'm still tired and I can't hide my connection with you_

Alvin was moping to the couch when J jumped through the wall. "Oh my God, J!" Alvin exclaimed, kissing her all over her face. Usually, J'd be telling him to stop, but not this time. "Alvin!" J hugged him. Simon came into the room. "Alvin, did you say 'J'?" he asked and his eyes widened when he saw her. "Everyone, get in here! J's back!" he yelled and everyone gathered around J. "J!" Dave picked her up and kissed her cheek "My girl!"

The Chipettes hugged her tightly. "How did you come back?" Eleanor asked. "After a few weeks my boss realized how much I love you guys and opened the portal again." J explained. "We hafta celebrate!" Brittany stated. "Yes, but first… where's Miles?" J asked. "At home, probably still crying his head off." Alvin said.

 _Feeling it, loving it  
Everything that we do  
And all along, I knew I had something special with you  
But sometimes you just gotta know that these things fall through  
I can't hide my connection with you_

* * *

Miles laid on his bed, sobbing. Samantha came in and knocked on the door. "Hey, sweetie. Someone's here to see you." She said. "I-I don't want to see anyone." Miles replied between sobs. "Not even me?" J came in. "J?" Miles gasped and stood up. "I missed ya, hotshot!" J hugged him tightly and they kissed. Samantha left. J took off Miles' shirt and he took off hers. They threw themselves on the bed.

 _I will never forget you  
And you'll always be by my side  
From the day that I met you  
I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die  
And I will never want much more  
And in my heart I will always be sure  
That I will never forget you  
And you'll always be by my side 'til the day I die_

 _I will never forget you..._

 _'Til the day I die._

* * *

At their party later, Alvin and Brittany were talking to J. "So you did it with him?" Alvin asked. "What makes you say that?" J asked. "Because you're wearing your 'I've been doing it' shorts." Brittany said. J wore very tiny jean shorts with a kiss mark on the back. J laughed "I didn't know I had shorts for that." "Well, you do. And you also have the biggest and most noticeable hickey on your neck." Alvin pointed out and Brittany nodded. J looked at her reflection in a glass. "Huh." J rubbed it and smiled. "Does it hurt?" Alvin asked. "A little, but it's the good kind of pain." J said. "Hey, come dance!" Miles called to her. "Coming!" she ran to the dance floor. They all had a great time, now that J was back.

* * *

 ** _Songs Used:_**

 _Juicy Wiggle_

 _Conga_

 _Baby Got Back_

 _Oh My Love_

 _Bad Case of You_

 _South Side_

 _Iko-Iko_

 _Funk it Up_

 _Say Geronimo_

 _Total Eclipse of the Heart._

 _You are my Home_

 ** _Added by moi:_**

 _Everything Has Changed (My fav!)_

 _Wildest Dreams_

 _Please Don't Go_

 _Never Forget You_

 **I hope you liked the last movie. And if there happens to be a fifth, you can be damn sure I write it up. But this is _not my last fan fiction for the movie version. Hell no!_ I think I got a little carried away with the drama and romance… hehe… Tell me what you think in a review.**


End file.
